Only with you
by FlorLola
Summary: She knew she was attracted to him. She was crazily in love with him! But this... this was a surprise. Now, if only she could come up with a way to convince him to try it, just once, and maybe have a night to remember... Sequel to Fiery Tales. Sort of...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I is back!

(please be nice, lie, and say you missed me!)

So here's a new story. Sort of... it's actually some sort of sequel to "Fiery Tales". I am planning on writing a more "proper" (and longer) one later on. But some asked for this, and quite honestly, even before the idea was suggested, I kinda wanted to give it a try and see how that whole female Seiya could work and fit into the original story.

I honestly think I have a thing for these two as a couple (don't kill me!). And, well, I do think FT is probably one of my best fics; it's different to anything I've ever written, and I'm quite happy with the end result.

Anyway! If you never read "Fiery Tales", then there are a few things you may not understand about this particular story...

If you don't like girl on girl scenes, don't read this.

If you like Seiya as a guy, don't read this! I may add Him here and there, but trust me, you'd hate over half of this particular story!

And if you're under 18, you shouldn't be readying this at all... but I'm not a cyber cop, so... just don't tell your parents on me! I really don't want to be the one held responsible for corrupting young minds... though I know one almighty all powerful lady living in Italy that would say it's already too late for that. But that's completely off topic and besides the point here!

As usual, all characters belong to the one and only, Naoko Takeuchi. Sadly, I'm still pretty broke, so please don't sue me!

You already know the deal, so let me know whatcha think!

* * *

**1**

She jumped off right on time, flipping in the air and gracefully landing quite a few feet away from the now crushed bench, as a ball of dark energy hit it and the thing blew up into pieces. Without even taking the time to contemplate the now completely ruined park's furniture, she turned around to look at her opponent again; a tall, robust, strange looking piece of garbage.

Literally.

It smelled terrible, and all she could think of right now was how much she wanted to dust it so she could go home and take a long shower, praying to all and any high being she had enough soap to take that revolting odor off of her. Her silent, mental prayer taking a sudden pleading tone when the thing burped.

It burped!

The strong, almost intoxicating smell coming off of it made her stomach jumped up in pure disgust, and she turned her face around, covering both her nose and mouth with her hand, trying to protect herself from the burning, disgusting smell, as the distinct sound of high heels hitting the floor right behind her reach her ears.

The soft, far more welcomed scent that reached her as she turned her face around made her closed her eyes in silent gratitude, not really bothering on checking which one of her Senshi fellows had showed up to the scene.

First, because she figured, the more the merrier. And she was so desperate to take that shower by now, one more Senshi meant making the dusting part faster, so they could take that large piece of garbage back to where it belonged -preferably far, far away from her.

And second, but by no means any less important or irrelevant, she could recognize that scent anywhere. Even with that nasty, strong, burning smell almost blocking it completely.

And... was it her, or with every new attack, these youmas kept on turning bigger, uglier and nastier -though not necessary _stronger_...- than the last one?

"Oh my..." came Sailor Neptune's voice, slightly nasal and muffled as the aquamarine haired Senshi kept one hand over her nose, obviously as disgusted as she was at the strong odor, and trying to block it away.

"Holly..." came a groaning comment from the newly arrived, confirming her suspicions as to who the third Senshi coming to help her and Neptune was. Again, and though slightly different, she could recognize that voice anywhere, anytime.

Along with that deep, annoyed edge to it. She had heard it quite a few times, after all, with herself purposely being the reason of the annoyed tone to begin with.

Not that she could help it, really. Or tried. Despite her hectic life and her sided, seemingly never ending job as a Senshi, she did enjoy to experience some sense of stability. So of course she did a few things now and then just for argument's sake, and for the healthy, passionate, demanding, good old make up sex session that inevitably came right after it.

"Was that absolutely _necessary_?" was the question that, despite their current situation, and with the help of her line of thoughts picturing some nice, quite vivid images in her mind, made a sided, small smile come to her lips.

"You missed the best part" she pointed out, smugly, briefly eying the youma before looking into midnight blue eyes, tilting her head to a side.

Black, perfectly lined eyebrows came together at her comment. "Do I _wanna _know?" Sailor Star Fighter asked, obviously catching her ironic, mocking tone.

"Probably not" Neptune answered her, still covering her nose, as the three of them contemplated their smelling enemy, as it seemed to be gathering strength to launch yet another attack.

"I think I need a shower" Fighter grunted, shaking her shoulders as if trying to get rid of the smell and then cracking her fingers, frowning both in her trademark kick ass stare, and in disgust at the large mass of smelling, rotting garbage in front of them.

"Me too" Neptune agreed, frowning too, though she guessed it was more out of disdain than disgust.

Again, a smile made it to her lips. "Lets get this over with, already" she said, getting ready to jump up again and dodge the up coming attack.

"Right there!" came a female voice from behind a tree a few feet away from them, and she turned just in time to see a blonde woman hiding in there, and a guy holding up a camera, pointing it right at their faces.

"Damn it!" she cursed, as the woman's outburst caught the youma's attention.

The woman rearranged her hair, putting up on a serious face a she positioned herself right in front of the camera, microphone in hand. "We are here, live, to witness yet another strange attack from what it looks like some kind of monster two of the Sailor Senshi and a mysterious third woman are trying to..."

"Get out of here!" Fighter yelled out, in a demanding, deadly serious tone, as she reached up her hand, calling out her own attack and sending an exploding light right towards the youma, successfully diverting its attack, making the dark, hideous mass of energy land into a tree nearby instead of the woman and her cameraman.

Seemingly unimpressed, the woman stood her ground, now extending her microphone to Fighter. "Please, tell us, what is your name?" she asked. "Are you a part of the Senshi team, like Tuxedo Kamen?"

Fighter blinked. A half surprised, half annoyed look upon her face as she looked at the blonde journalist's direction, still a few feet away from the trio. And completely missing the flash of dark energy the youma suddenly called up on, sending it straight to the black haired Starlight.

"Watch out!" she yelled, jumping up and into Fighter, bringing her down with her to the ground, barely escaping the attack by a few inches.

"Damn it!" Neptune cursed between her teeth, as she raised her hands, now really pissed off. And lady journalist had probably a lot to do with the aquamarine haired Senshi's sudden bad mood.

Neptune hated nosy journalists.

They all did, actually... specially when said nosy journalists got in the middle of a battle.

"Deep Submerge!" she screamed out, as her other two companions landed on the hard, bricked floor.

Fighter grunted out in pain, both at the unceremoniously, painful way her behind came in contact with the ground, and at the air being sucked out of her lungs as another long body landed, just as unceremoniously, on top of her.

She looked down on Fighter, first worried at not having been fast enough. But then she blinked at the rather unfamiliar feeling of two round, soft, generous breasts pressing against hers, as a pair of unmistakably familiar midnight blue eyes looked up into her green ones.

Well, that was a first... and a _nice _one, at that...

"Thanks" Fighter said.

"No problem" she answered, frowning lightly.

"Did we miss the fun?" came Jupiter's voice, as the Inner team joined them.

The youma, seeing the newly arrived Senshi and probably feeling cornered by now, threw an attack at them. They dodged it easily though, and jumped off and away from the dark ball of rotten energy.

"Hey!" Mars complained. "How would _you _like to have _me _firing up your ass, you giant piece of garbage?"

"Don't!" Mercury yelled, stopping the Senshi of Fire before she could throw her attack at their opponent. "We don't know what its main components are!"

"It's just a piece of garbage!" Mars complained, yet again.

"Burning garbage can be dangerous to people's health, _and _to the environment!" Mercury pointed out, rolling her blue eyes. Long fingers covered in white gloves typing fast on her Mercury computer. "It may be toxic..."

"Oh..." Mars mumbled. "Well, there goes my fun..."

"How about some Moon Power, then?" Sailor Moon asked, innocently shoving her Wand.

"Um... would you mind?" Fighter asked, successfully making green eyes looked down on her again.

But when she didn't move at all and kept on looking down on her, a somewhat strange look upon her face, Fighter frowned.

"Battle?" she asked, pointing at their arguing friends and the still quite alive youma they were supposed to be fighting. "Right over there?"

"Right!" she said, finally jumping on and off Fighter, and extending out her hand to help her up. "Sorry" she mumbled, shaking her head and blushing lightly.

Again, Fighter frowned. "You alright?" she asked, somewhat worriedly.

"Yeah, sure" she was fast to answer. "Why you ask?"

"I don't know..." Fighter mumbled, tilting her head to a side. "You just seemed kind of... off... just now..."

"Ouch!" came Venus' scream, making them turn to look at the younger blonde, now laying in all fours on the floor, with a rather angry frown upon her face. "That hurt, you ugly beast!"

"Looks like they need a hand" she said, making Fighter turn back to look at her, as her trademark sided smile came to her lips. "Shall we?"

Fighter smiled at that. "Rock an' roll, baby"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

She rested both her hands against the wall, shielding Uranus' form with her own; her black Fuku, unlike Uranus' white and cobalt blue one, blending in with the darkness around them, as they hid from the persistent lady journalist and her cameraman.

After they had worn off and weakened the youma, Sailor Moon worked her magic, Moon Wand in hand, and finally turned it back into the large, lifeless pile of garbage it originally was. But the journalist was still there, and obviously not satisfied with an exclusive, first row, uncensored view of the entire battle safely taped by her cameraman, had started throwing all kinds of questions to the Senshi the second the youma was dealt with.

So as the distant sirens reached their ears, and with the journalist wanting some kind of exclusive interview none of them felt like giving, one fast, silent exchange of looks and nods between them was all they needed before jumping off and getting out of the scene. Going on separate ways to distract the journalist and disappearing into the dusk.

But luck had, apparently, decided not to be on her side this particular day.

First, that hideous youma made her stomach jump and turn around in the most unpleasant of ways, and that second cheese burger was starting to really hit home in the completely wrong way, trying to force its way up her throat and off her mouth. And she wasn't kidding when she said she needed a shower...

And then, of course, Miss Nosy Journalist just _had _to try and follow _her_. Screaming out after her and demanding a name, among some other questions. The fact that there were other two Senshi Miss Nosy -or any other member of the media, for that matter- didn't know of was, apparently, irrelevant, and Sailor Star Fighter seemed to be the center of all and any attention from the blonde journalist.

_Damn it_, she cursed mentally, as they could hear the journalist's voice, arguing with her cameraman, from their position, standing over the window frame of an abandoned building.

"Why is this mysterious woman's name so important?" the cameraman was asking. "We've got the tape"

"I want to know who she is" Miss Nosy insisted. "I've never seen her before..."

"There were two others just like her..."

"Yes, but, did you see how Sailor Uranus jumped up to move her out of that... monster's way? They obviously know each other"

"So?" the cameraman asked, shaking his shoulder and rearranging his camera over his shoulder. "Maybe they worked together in the past or something..."

"Exactly" Miss Nosy agreed. "And I want to know exactly when and how"

Green eyes rolled at the entire discussion, and Fighter had to shake her head, fighting off the chuckle that wanted to escape her at Uranus' annoyed face.

"This is what I get for wanting your ass unharmed" the blonde warrior said, in a hushed whisper. "Being chased down by a freaking journalist"

She couldn't help the amused smile that made it to her lips at that. "My ass really appreciates it" she whispered back.

"So do I" Uranus said, and then smiled innocently when blue eyes looked into her green ones. "What? I _like _your ass" she added, shaking her shoulder.

Again, Fighter had to fight down her chuckle and shook her head, as they both looked down on their current persecutors.

"I have to know who that woman is" Miss Nosy was saying. "Besides, I saw Seiya Kou around right before we ran into that... _thing_... Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were fighting"

"The singer?" the cameraman asked, frowning now, and scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

"Is there _another _one?" the blonde journalist asked. "Of course, the singer!"

"You're really obsessed with him, aren't you?" the guy asked, frowning curiously now.

One blonde eyebrow went up at that, but Uranus kept any comment she may have burning at the tip of her tongue to herself.

"Of course not" the journalist defended herself. "But think about it. Seiya Kou, being caught in the middle of a battle like that. Now, _that _is a once in a life time exclusive!"

"Come on, you know he's not exactly fond of giving interviews unless it's to promote his album or something like that" the cameraman pointed out. "Specially since he started dating Tenoh"

"Oh, please!" Miss Nosy exclaimed, tossing her hair off her shoulder. "I don't know what he sees in that racer"

Again, one blonde eyebrow went up at the -rather unflattering- remark.

"I'm way better than she is" the lady was saying. "I bet he rocks in bed"

Green eyes blinked at that last sentence, before a rather unfriendly frown came upon Uranus' face. And it wasn't hard for Fighter to guess Miss Nosy was really pushing all the wrong buttons, and getting dangerously close to having a nice black eye decorating her face.

Fighter knew exactly what buttons to push to annoy one certain blonde woman. And usually had a lot of fun while doing so. But even _she _knew when to stop before kissing her ass -and life- bye bye.

Miss Nosy, on the other hand, obviously didn't. And Fighter couldn't help but wonder exactly _how _would she be able to stop a seriously pissed off Uranus on killer mode before the blonde warrior beat the crap out of the journalist.

They were Senshis, after all. They were supposed to protect people, not punch them dead and send them to the ICU of some hospital with some serious damage and internal bleeding. Specially not a journalist. That would definitively not work with that whole "for love and justice" image they had going on...

"I don't know" the guy said. "They seem pretty into each other"

"I know" the journalist groaned out. "Still... they guy is hot"

"And taken" he added for her.

"Yeah, you better keep _that _in mind" Uranus grunted out between her teeth, in a low, hushed, dangerous whisper, as a pair of long, slender arms came around Fighter's waist in a rather protective, possessive gesture.

And she frowned.

Not that the feel of those soft -yet really, really strong- arms was unpleasant or unwelcome. Quite the opposite, actually. But as their bodies came closer together at Uranus' gesture, Fighter couldn't help but notice those heavenly shaped breasts coming in contact with her own. And, well, usually, when there was hugs and general closeness involved between the two, there was only one pair of breasts involved in the equation...

Several things came to Fighter's mind, all at once.

For one, Fighter was a _she_. And, well, that usually wasn't the case...

Two; though Tenoh seemed to be pretty into Seiya, as the cameraman had put it, it was a world known fact that Haruka Tenoh -and therefor, Sailor Uranus as well- had been, at least at some point in her life, attracted to women.

And three; Fighter was, on this very moment, very, very aware of the fact that she was attracted to Sailor Uranus. Not a surprise _per say_. Because, really, the woman was gorgeous. There was not a single inch on that long, slender, strong body that could be classified as anything less than simply magnificent. But, again, whenever there was any kind of physical contact between the two, it usually involved a completely different anatomy on Fighter's end.

And as the voices from the journalist and her cameraman became distant, with only Uranus' arms around her waist as the only thing keeping her connected to the world at all, a big, nasty monster ten thousand times uglier -and scarier- than the one they've just fought came crawling back from the dark, secret corner of her mind Seiya Kou had locked it up on over half a year ago. And that monster, that never fully acknowledged but nonetheless always present, terrifying fear came crushing down into Fighter's mind, soon extending to the rest of her body and freezing her to the spot.

And she gulped.

"I know that, alright?" Lady Nosy was saying. "But that's not even the point here"

"I don't even know what's the point" her cameraman said. "We lost them, but we have the tape..."

"I just _really _want to know who that woman was" the journalist mumbled. "People has a right to know"

Uranus rolled her eyes again, growling lowly. "People don't know shit" she grunted.

"So, you wanna go to the cops and do some interviews?" the guy asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, they probably won't know anything" the lady said. "Besides, we've got the tape" she then added, tilting her head to a side in a thoughtful manner for a moment. "Let's go. I think we may get a rise for this one" she said, with a big, obviously satisfied smile on her face as she turned around, dragging her cameraman with her.

"Finally!" Uranus grunted again. "That woman is a nightmare!"

"Yeah..." was all Fighter was able to say, still trying to fight down the monster in her head.

"Well, at least she knows Seiya's ass belongs to me" Uranus said, as a smug smile made it to her rosy lips. "Now we just gotta find a way to let her know, so does this one" she then added, lightly spanking Fighter's behind.

The unexpected move made her yelp, as she jumped up and straightened up her back. Which in consequence made their bodies come even closer, with their breasts pressing together, and a strange mix between a groan, a moan and a yelp escaped her lips at such close, completely unfamiliar contact and that jolt of electricity that ran through her spine.

"Careful!" Uranus exclaimed, tightening her grip around Fighter's waist. "You'll fall"

"Don't _do _that!" she said, pressing both her hands against the wall and glaring into amused green eyes.

"What? This?" she asked, spanking her again, and getting the exact same reaction that, for reasons Fighter didn't want to analyze too deeply, seemed to amuse the leader of the Outer Senshi as she laughed at her.

"Yes, that!" Fighter exclaimed, now frowning at her.

"Why?" the blonde asked, gifting the black haired Starlight with yet another playful spank.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, in a rather warning tone that she couldn't quite disguise. "I mean it!"

All humor left green orbs, as a frown came upon Uranus' face. "You never had a problem with me spanking you before" she pointed out, in an almost accusing tone.

"It's _different_"

"How?" Uranus wanted to know. But as the question left her lips, realization seemed to drown on her, and she blinked. Looking straight into midnight blues, a frown came to her face as she studied Fighter's features for a moment, taking in every expression, every pore. "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" she asked back, now putting some distance between the two. Or as much as their current hiding place allowed her to, anyway.

"Seriously?" the blonde asked, now in a curious, somewhat incredulous tone. "I mean, come on, it's still you and me..."

"It's different, alright?" Fighter said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "It's... _weird_"

One blonde eyebrow went up at that last comment. "So you've never thought about it" she said. Although it sounded more like a question disguised as an affirmation...

"No"

"Never" Uranus insisted. "Not once"

"No" Fighter repeated, firmly and strongly. "Not even once. And I thought you didn't have a problem with... you know..."

_Me having a dick_, she added mentally.

"I don't!" Uranus was fast to say. "You _know _I don't. But, aren't you curious?"

"Are you?"

"Well... yeah" the blonde admitted, with a small, sided smile coming to her lips as that gleam that usually translated as fun time came to her green eyes.

Though in this particular case, the whole concept of it was one they didn't agree on...

"Well, I'm not, ok?" Fighter said, with serious conviction in her every word. "Can we please drop the subject already?" she then asked, feeling uncomfortable at both, the subject in itself, and that tingling feeling still lingering inside her at their proximity.

Uranus raised both hands, palms up. "Ok, fine" she said. "Sorry I brought it up at all"

"Come on, don't be like this..." Fighter said, groaning now.

The only response she got to that one was a pair of blonde eyebrows raising up, and Uranus reaching her hand up and over her lips, closing an imaginary zip. And though she seemed willing to drop the subject right now, something told Fighter it would not be left behind and forgotten.

A sudden beeping sound saved them from being swallowed by an awkward silence, and Uranus was fast to take her communicator out, pushing a small button and making Luna's face appear on the small screen.

"Meeting at the Temple" Luna informed. "The girls are on their way"

"Ok" the blonde answered, nodding her head. But then she seemed to remember something, and she shook her head. "We'll be there in half an hour"

"Ok. See you then" the feline agreed, nodding her head once before disconnecting the communication.

"Half an hour?" Fighter asked, frowning lightly. She knew Uranus was not one to take a Senshi meeting lightly.

"I need a shower" she said, shaking her shoulder. And then she tilted her head to a side, smiling at her somewhat mockingly. "And, don't take this the wrong way, but so do you"

Deciding to let that last comment slide -not that it was untrue, but Uranus didn't exactly smell like flowers right now...-, she tilted her head, wondering for a moment. "And how exactly are you planning on doing that and being there in half an hour?"

"Your place is five blocks that way" Uranus answered, in her best smart ass tone.

"And the Temple is across town"

One blonde eyebrow went up at that, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, have you ever see me driving?" she asked, as her trademark sided smile made it to her lips. "I'm fast, remember?"

And with that, the blonde Senshi jumped up and off the window frame they were standing on and into the rooftop, leaving one black haired Starlight behind, rolling her blue eyes at the cocky answered and attitude, before jumping off herself, easily catching up with the Senshi of the Winds.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

She opened the fridge, taking the orange juice out and pouring herself a glass, while she patiently waited for Seiya to be done with his second shower. Something about his hair still smelling like crap.

That boy could be so vain at times...

Though she did like him way better when he smell all nice and clean. And, she had to admit, taking that smell and tiny little pieces of only God knew what off of her had taken a rather large amount of shampoo and soap. She could only imagine how hard it'd be to take off all the smell and garbage off long hair. Which, of course, was one of the advantages of keeping her own hair short; less work.

And a whole lot less shampoo, too.

They had arrived to Seiya's apartment just a few minutes ago, after a Senshi meeting at the Temple. The sudden youma attacks, though not as strong or dangerous as their previous enemies, were quite puzzling, to say the least.

They had fought off three battles so far, and after the second one, a suddenly very pale Saturn had pointed, with shaking fingers, at the small, broken egg laying on the floor, right next to the remains of the youma they had just destroyed. And as the rest of the Senshi noticed it too, it wasn't hard to understand why Saturn had turned so pale all of a sudden.

It was the same kind of egg Professor Tomoe used to create his Diamons, all those years ago.

Mercury, of course, had taken it up to herself to research and investigate. With Sailor Star Maker offering her help -and brains- to help out, and with Pluto's confirmation of no abnormal, sudden change on the Time Line and no dark, supernatural energy being anywhere near Earth, they had come to the conclusion that, whoever was behind these attacks, it was no extraterrestrial enemy wanting to take over the world.

Oh no. Whoever was behind this, was some lunatic scientist taking after Tomoe's work and creating disgusting creatures.

So there was no diamon threatening with taking someone's pure heart. That was good. But they still had no idea why this scientist had gone mad and decided to take after Tomoe's work in the first place, creating these creatures and spreading fear all over. That was _not _good.

And with no supernatural help to back some evil forces taking after some poor scientist in order to take after the world theory, the only reasonable explanation they could find was... some mad scientist just wanting to take over the city.

And she vaguely wondered when exactly did she move to Gothic City. Because, in her mind, that's where simple humans gone mad and wanting to take over the cities by creating some sort of rain of fear belonged to; comic books.

In the real world, people didn't just want to take over the world. Not like that, anyway. It usually involved either political or financial power -or both. And their enemies were usually some sort of dark, evil energy coming to earth from some lost corner of the universe, seeking the Maroboshi no Ginzuishou, some sort of revenge, or simply wanting to take over the entire planet.

Or the universe.

Or all of the above.

But, simple human beings? Because, according to everything they had found so far, whoever was behind this creatures, creating them and then cutting them lose in the middle of the city, was, in the end, a simple human being. No matter how mentally ill he or she may be.

And no matter how powerful they, as Senshi, could be, even when combined and with the help and power of the Starlights, she highly doubted they could give this guy the -obviously needed- proper help. In all honestly, she figured this guy needed some serious, intensive therapy a whole lot more than he needed the Senshi team.

She walked into Seiya's room, taking a seat on the chair near the wardrobe and folding her legs up and in front of her, resting one elbow over them, as she vaguely twisted one short blonde lock around. She could no longer hear the shower, so she figured he was just about to come out any moment now.

Well, that wasn't such a long shower, after all. She was just glad they could get rid of that smell.

Though no exactly strong, that youma had been particularly hard to defeat. That rotting smell surely did everything harder than normal...

.-.

Taking one of the towels, Seiya twisted his hair off his back and over the towel. Taking a second one, he wrapped it around his waist, taking a step out of the shower and over the the sink, looking into the covered in vapor mirror.

No sound reached him from outside the bathroom, so he figured Haruka was probably on the living room, either watching something on TV, or just fooling around and killing time with his laptop while she waited for him to be done with his shower.

With one hand, he removed some of the vapor off, contemplating himself on the mirror for a moment. Her words were still lingering in his mind, along with that tingling feeling all over his spine, and he shook his head, opening the faucet and splashing some water on his face.

"Damned woman" he cursed, lowly.

.-.

A smile made it to her lips as she remembered one small incident during battle, earlier that day. And she couldn't shake off her amazement, even though she knew she shouldn't be that surprise at all in the first place.

Seiya was a rather handsome man.

Scratch that. He was down right sexy and so bloody, goddamned hot. Of course he'd make such a beautiful woman...

Granted, she had ran into Fighter before. But that was years ago, and back then, not only was she on a serious relationship with someone else, she was also highly suspicious of her. Back then, she didn't trust Sailor Star Fighter at all, and except maybe making sure the intruder kept her distance from Sailor Moon, she never really bothered to pay her that much attention whatsoever.

Which translated as, she never noticed.

And ever since that last battle and up until garbage youma that afternoon, she haven't really had a chance to run into her. But seeing her again, all power, strength and grace, with her long leather gloves and those thigh-high boots, in black, blue and gold. With those mini shorts, that small black top that did nothing to hide those round, generous breasts, and that sexy little blue double belt around her waist that only accentuated her perfect curves...

She was attracted to Seiya. She had got over and used that fact already, quite a few months ago, and had grown to love -and enjoy- every single inch of his body.

And yet, finding herself so attracted to Sailor Star Fighter had come as a surprise.

And she couldn't help but wonder how she'd never noticed before. Again, serious relationship and not exactly on friendly terms back then. But still. That woman was amazingly beautiful, and just so goddamned sexy and... _hot_.

An amused smile came to her lips then, remembering how she had wanted to hit that black haired beauty with her own attack, and just kick her out of the planet, and how much she had hated herself when the beauty in question had dodged her attack.

Life sure had its interesting turns. And now she was incredibly glad she had missed that attack back then. She did like her boyfriend in one piece, after all. In every single form he took.

One of which she seriously wanted a taste of...

She remembered him saying being with a woman _as _a woman wasn't exactly a fantasy of his, and Fighter had clearly and strongly stated that again today. She also knew Seiya has never had any sexual encounter of any kind with anyone as a woman. And that alone added a certain something to the equation... a special, more significant taste to it, being her first.

If there was something she knew for sure about Seiya, was that he was just as stubborn and as curious as herself. So maybe, just maybe, if she played her cards right... If she could only find a subtle way to ignite his curiosity.

She smiled again.

Yes, she could play it nice and be the loving girlfriend, being her naughty little self and giving the guy what he wanted, while slowly but steadily feeding that little mind of his.

Not that giving the guy what he wanted came as such a sacrifice in the first place. Over the time they've been together she had not only got over the surprise factor of being with a man for the first time, but she had also grown to love and enjoy every single inch of his body. And though that initial journey of discovery, learning how to touch him, how to give him pleasure, and maybe even how to torture him a little -in a completely sexual, delicious way-, discovering each and every single sensitive spot that got him delirious with pure, raw desire was long gone now, she couldn't really help herself. She was, after all, a very sexual woman.

And he was just as passionate and insatiable as she was.

Of course she loved every single minute with him. But the fact that he could be just as playful, naughty and wild, always matching her own wild nature, and some times even surpassing her and surprising her... well, sex was definitively a very high point on their relationship.

Resting her back against the chair, a small frown made it to her features. Speaking of the devil...

"Hey, babe" she called out to him, tilting her head towards the closed bathroom door. "You still alive in there?" she asked. "I'm bored to death here..."

.-.

Haruka's voice, muffled, but still deep and rich, reached the bathroom, breaking the silence and getting Seiya back into the world.

With the bathrobe hanging opened and loosely, blue met blue through the reflection of the mirror before darkness came. A deep breath, and blue meeting blue again.

And a groan, mixed out with throaty whine.

"Damn it" was the barely whispered curse that filled the bathroom, as shaking hands closed the robe and Seiya reached for the door knob.

.-.

Deciding that bringing the subject up again so soon was not the best way to reach her goal, she shook her head, going for a more serious subject they both felt comfortable with. Though not particularly happy...

"What do you think this scientist wants?" she asked, tilting her head up and looking at the ceiling. "And how the hell did he find Tomoe's files?" she added, in a lower tone.

.-.

Seiya smiled at that last question.

After being with the blonde for half a year, and knowing how that mind of hers worked, Seiya knew, without a doubt, that was most certainly _not _the main topic on said blonde head.

With one hand tightly grabbing the white bathrobe, and fully opening the door with the other, Seiya stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

.-.

Really, how did that guy find those files? And even more worrisome, what exactly did Tomoe wrote in them?

She shook her head, not really wanting to get all paranoid before time. And the entire thing brought up memories from hard, discouraging times, and she didn't feel particularly keen on taking that one trip down Memory Lane. Making a mental note of having a private conversation with both Setsuna and Ami, she shook her head, getting back on her previous thoughts and how much she enjoyed taking advantage of her boyfriend.

Not that the guy put much of a fight. At all... but still.

With pretty, very vivid pictures dancing in her mind, she turned her face around when she heard the door opening up. And as she did so, the smile disappeared from her face completely, and she could of swear her jaw not only hit the floor, but also just dislocated itself upon impact.

Because the person standing there, with one hand almost stubbornly grabbing the white material of the bathrobe in a rather protective, almost shy manner, and the other one resting on the doorknob for dear life, with big, midnight blue eyes looking straight into her green ones was not Seiya.

It was Fighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

She did a double check, and then blinked a couple of times. Honestly confused for a moment, she seriously wondered if maybe she had finally lost it and was starting to see things...

"Don't laugh" was the half warning, half pleading request coming from the black haired beauty still standing on the bathroom door.

"I'm not laughing" was all she was able to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before her frown came back to her face. "Fighter?" she finally asked in a low, almost trembling whisper, as if she was really afraid of realizing she was just imagining things. "W-what..."

"No" the black haired beauty said, shaking her head and looking down, suddenly finding the carpet floor unbelievably interesting. "I don't need to be Fighter to... change"

Again, she blinked. And then frowned. "Really?" she asked, confused, surprised, and not really sure of how to react at all.

"I'm a Light" Seiya said, in explanation. "Unlike humans, we can take either form, male or female, as we please"

"I..." she trailed off for a moment, before shaking her head and looking at Seiya, trying to meet those blue eyes that were currently avoiding her like the plague. "You never told me that"

Blue eyes rolled at that last murmured comment. "I've always been more comfortable as a guy, ok?" she said, finally meeting Haruka's green eyes.

"Ok" the blonde said, numbly nodding her head. "So what's different now?" she then asked, still in a bit of a shock. "I mean, you said..."

"I lied!" Seiya exclaimed, raising both hands up in the air in a frustrated manner and leaving the security the door frame seemed to offer, to then start walking in circles around the bedroom. "I lied, ok? I've always been curious!" she exclaimed again, and then stopped, tilting her head to a side. "Kind of... but the whole being with a guy part is way too awkward and weird and just..." she trailed off, growling lowly and heavily, with a disgusted expression written all over her face.

"I'm not a guy" was Haruka's half surprised comment. Not that she wanted to be the smart ass -definitively not _now_, anyway...-, but, well, she wasn't!

And unlike Seiya, she wasn't able to magically turn into a man. And she didn't want to, either. Hell, she loved being a woman, even if she deeply, truly hated menstrual cramps...

Blue eyes looked at her for a moment, with evident annoyance written all over them, before Seiya rolled her eyes, getting back on her walking around in circles task. "I've always wondered what it's like, you know? If it's really that different and all that... but being with a man is definitively out of the question, and I've never been comfortable enough with a woman to actually try" the black haired woman said, pretty much rambling on. "And, how the hell am I supposed to explain this to someone?" she asked, pointing at herself. "They could call the authorities after my ass, bring the NASA in and lock me up for life, for all I know!"

Scratch that. She was going ballistic.

"Ok!" the blonde exclaimed, jumping up from the chair and putting both her hands over Seiya's arms, stopping her. "You're freaking out"

"Damn right I am!" the black haired woman exclaimed, nodding her head in agreement. "And, not every woman is bold enough or wild enough or whatever to go ahead and give it a try, you know?" she pointed out. "So where the hell was I supposed to find a woman I was comfortable with, that wouldn't freak out on me being from another freaking galaxy, _and _that would actually _want _some girl on girl action?"

She couldn't help it. Really, she just couldn't. She smiled at that.

"Hi" she said, waving her hand. "Remember me?"

"You weren't exactly available, or approachable" Seiya pointed out.

"I've been available for the past six months"

Seiya closed her eyes for a moment, massaging her temples and letting out a sigh. "I know" she finally said, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, before meeting green eyes. "I'm basically a _guy. _In essence, in every single way that matters. That's who I am"

"I know that" Haruka said, smiling softly.

"And you... well, you know..."

"I'm the lesbian girl going straight for you?" she ventured, smiling again. "Yeah, that was a bit of a shock at first... fun and interesting, but still kind of shocking"

Seiya chuckled at her words, shaking her head. "I'm being serious here"

"So am I" Haruka agreed, nodding her head.

"How do I know you'd still want... _me_?" the black haired Light finally asked, looking into green orbs for a moment before adverting her eyes. "The real me. If we do this, how do I know you won't wake up in the morning and realize I'm not what you want?"

She blinked at that, actually surprised. "What?" was all she could say.

"I'm a guy, Haruka" Seiya said.

"You think I don't know that?" the blonde asked, frowning now. "What? You think I've been with you for the past six months while secretly wishing to be with a woman?"

"I don't know, have you?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, actually hurt at Seiya even thinking such things. "I _love _you"

"I know! I just..." Seiya trailed off for a moment, before shaking her head and turning around, making the way to the bathroom again. "Forget it, this is stupid..."

"Wait" the blonde said, taking Seiya's hand in hers and stopping her. Gently making her turn around, she guided her to the bed and made her take a sit at the edge.

Sitting down right next to the troubled, frowning black haired woman, she turned to a side, resting one leg up and over the mattress, and facing her. And she couldn't help but smile at the way the woman in front of her looked so distraught, genuinely worried and vulnerable.

She had seen Seiya looking like this only once, that last night back in Fiery Tales, when they were still holding up their masks, not wanting to exposed themselves in front of the other, but unable to deny one another. He had looked worried, sad and even a bit scared -just like right now-, and completely vulnerable and undone, but stubbornly unwilling to voice the truth in his heart.

The woman in front of her looked exactly like that. And yet, completely different. It was strange, in such a fascinating way, she couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret" she said, taking both Seiya's hands in hers. "I'm in love with you" she stated, pouring all the honesty and love she was capable of into her words.

Blue eyes turned softer at that, and the black haired tightened her grip on Haruka's hands.

"You" she insisted. "All of you. And that includes your dick" she added, smiling when Seiya chucked at her words. "Which I've grown very fond of, by the way" she admitted, smiling widely when the black haired Light laughed with that last remark. "And I'm not about to go out and have sex with someone else. Be it a man or a woman"

"I know" Seiya said, smiling. "I know you're not like that, I know that"

"Good" the blonde said, smiling too. "'Cause you're the one I want. There, I said it. I have the hots for you, and I'm not ashamed to admit it" she joked lightly. "Laugh all you want"

Despite herself, Seiya did laugh at her words, shaking her head. "You make it sound like such a bad thing"

"Well, you can be a bit annoying at times..." she joked again, chuckling when blue eyes glared at her. "I love you, and I'm attracted to you. And, apparently, that includes every single form you take"

"Apparently?" Seiya asked, arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Ok, fine" Haruka admitted, rolling her eyes. "What can I say? You're hot" she said, shrinking her shoulders on a rather sheepish way. "I won't say I don't want this" she said, now in a more serious tone, looking at the woman in front of her up and down for a second and then pointing at the bed with her head, "because you already know I do. But it doesn't have to be tonight" she said, in a soft, tender tone. "I know it's all new and weird for you, and I can wait. And if you decide you really don't want this, then... I'm fine with that" she said, reluctantly.

One black eyebrow went up at that, and she smiled. "I'm not _perfectly ok _with it, but you know... I'm fine" she admitted, shaking her shoulder. But then she frowned. "Unless you decide you don't want to have sex anymore, at all. Then we have a serious problem"

Seiya laughed at that. "That would _never _happen" she said, shaking her head.

"Good!" the blonde exclaimed, laughing too. "'Cause I really don't think I can work with that"

The black haired woman shook her head, smiling a little, and letting her blue eyes traveled around the bedroom. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh. "It's not that I don't want this" she said, now looking into soft green orbs. "I do, I'm just..."

"Nervous" the blonde guessed, both because of the tone in Seiya's voice, and the slight tremor of her hands.

"I don't even know what to do!" Seiya exclaimed, letting out another sigh. "I feel like a stupid, nervous virgin or something"

"Well, you kinda are... right now..."

Blue eyes glared at her. "You're not helping"

"I believe I already told you once, you can't relay everything on your dick"

"I've always had one"

She arched an eyebrow at that. "You don't have one right now" she pointed out, unable to suppress that playful tone in her voice, or that gleam in her eyes as she once again checked the black haired beauty in front of her up and down.

A blush came upon Seiya's cheeks, and Haruka smiled. Getting bolder, encouraged by Seiya's nervousness and with that cute, unbelievably beautiful pink shade decorating her cheeks making her playful, seductive instincts kick in, she got closer to her. With one hand still holding Seiya's, her fingertips gently caressing her skin, she raised her other hand, playfully and teasingly playing with one long, soft black lock of velvet like hair.

"And, I strongly disagree" she said, in a teasing, sensual tone. "You know exactly what to do" she then said, in a deliberately low, sensual tone.

Seiya's blush deepened, cheeks burning red in the most adorable way, making her look so incredibly beautiful, Haruka felt like she could melt right there and then.

Damn it, the freaking alien was just so goddamn cute, both as a man and as a woman! Seiya was definitively after her heart, no matter what the freaking alien looked like...

Gently cupping her cheek with one hand, she looked straight into those blue eyes she loved so much, smiling softly. "You're the only one I wanna be with, Seiya" she whispered, tenderly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Seiya whispered back, raising a hand and resting it on the back of Haruka's neck; long, soft fingers gently playing with short blonde hair as she brought their foreheads together. "I love you so much"

She smiled softly then, gently and lovingly rubbing their noses together, biting on her lower lip for a moment as she looked into Seiya's deep blue eyes.

There was only one way to find out for sure if Seiya would really be ok with this whole thing. She knew there was no way to avoid that nervousness that inevitably came when having sex for the first time. It was only normal. But one thing was to be nervous, and probably even shy and completely unsure of what to do or how to do it -though she was sure, Seiya would soon realized she already knew that...-, and another one was being uncomfortable.

With her eyes half closed, still looking into nervous, sparkling blue ones, she close the small gap between their faces.

A small tremor went through Seiya's body, and she could feel the black haired woman's lips trembling slightly, nervously, against her own. But a soft, almost soundless moan encouraged her, and tilting her head to a side, she let herself discover the familiar wonders of Seiya's mouth.

With their tongues slowly dancing together, they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Haruka's hand made it around Seiya's waist, gently but firmly keeping her close, as her lips fell on her neck.

And she moaned at the feeling, both familiar and yet completely new at the same time, as Haruka's lips kept on gently and sensually nibbling on her neck, right over her pulse, behind her ear... A tremor traveled down her spine, and she moaned again at the feeling of her own sensitive nipples, getting harder and brushing against the material of her bathrobe.

Those soft, stimulating lips went slowly down, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses all along her neck and then stopping on her collarbone, gently kissing the spot; the tip of her tongue gifting Seiya's sensitive skin with small, soft caresses. And it occurred to her then what Haruka's destination may be, and she trembled again, both in expectation, and at the rareness of the entire situation.

But the blonde surprised her when her lips' journey ended there, right at her collarbone, and she abandoned her neck to look up at her. Her long, soft fingers cupping her face, and those soft, loving green eyes, with a mischievous light dancing within them, looking into her midnight blues. A sensual, secretive smile dancing on her lips.

She was enjoying this. And not only in the purely sexual way. And Seiya blushed at the realization, hating feeling like such a newbie on the sex department, all nervous and shy, as a part of her seriously wanted to wipe that satisfied smile off the blonde's face...

"You're trembling" Haruka whispered, in such a low, sweet voice, with her thumbs softly and lovingly caressing her cheeks, that made the black haired woman blushed even more, completely forgetting about her momentarily annoyance towards the blonde racer.

Not really knowing what to say to that, Seiya shook her head, closing her eyes and meeting the distance between their faces, capturing Haruka's lips with her own in a deep, sensual kiss. She moaned when she felt Haruka's hands going around her; one resting at the back of her neck, long, soft fingers playing with her still wet hair, as the other made it around her waist, gently pressing at her back and getting her closer.

And she arched her back, returning the gesture and hugging the blonde, letting one hand sneak under the cream colored sweater, loving the familiar feeling of Haruka's soft, warm skin under her fingers. A half smile coming to her lips as she felt the blonde arching her own back in return, welcoming Seiya's caress, as they shifted slightly over the mattress, searching for a more comfortable position, never ending the deep, slow dance of their tongues, playfully and sensually jostling together.

Growing tired of the sweater that was keeping her hands away from a more free feeling of that glorious, warm skin, she pulled up from the hem, breaking the kiss and looking into slightly blurred, soft green eyes, as the blonde pulled away, lifting her arms up. A soft, nervous smile came to her lips as she saw Haruka tossing the sweater away, and then she just sat there, with just her jeans and that white, embroidered bra covering those round, perfect breasts. Back straighten, one hand going up to cup Seiya's cheek and the other gently resting over her leg, in an intimate, loving gesture, slowly going up to her upper outer thigh.

They kissed again, melting with each other as Haruka slowly pushed her down onto the bed and then positioned herself at her side. Not fully on top of the black haired woman, but close enough to keep the embrace. Supporting herself against the mattress with her elbow in order to avoid crushing down on Seiya, Haruka let her lips wonder all over her lover's face, kissing her jawline, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, and then up again. Slowly trailing gentle, small kisses, as her other hand went down, working on the knot that was keeping the bathrobe in place.

And Seiya took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Haruka's hand was on her hair, gently stroking it. The other was currently untying her robe, and her lips going back and forth between her neck and her lips. And she wanted her to stop, feeling more embarrassed than ever before in her entire life, as she wanted the blonde's lips to go lower...

She opened her eyes again at the sudden lack of warm lips upon her skin, only to meet soft green eyes looking down on her. A tender, secretive smile upon those devilish lips, as Haruka's fingers gently stroke her cheek. Her other hand slowly making the material of the bathrobe slide down Seiya's side, uncovering her naked body underneath.

And she blushed, deeply, as she felt her nipples getting harder upon the fresh air meeting her sensitive skin. That experienced hand now lingeringly going up and down her side, and soft, warm, lustful green orbs looking down into her blue eyes, intensely, as if looking into her very soul. And that light dancing in there, so filled with love; with the desire and the warmth only shared, loving intimacy could bring.

"I love you" she whispered, reaching a hand up and letting it travel up and down Haruka's back.

The blonde smiled softly then, as her hand traveled slowly up, brushing against the side of her left breast, making the black haired woman gasp softly. "I love you too" she whispered back, never breaking eye contact, now brushing the tip of her fingers against the underside of her breast, lingeringly and teasingly.

And she blushed even more, if that was even possible, as Haruka's fingers kept on tracing the sides of her breast. Slowly, teasingly. With those lustful green eyes piercing through her soul, until she felt one soft thumb brushing against her hard nipple and her own eyes drifted closed. A soft moan escaping her lips when the blonde flickered the sensitive bud, gently, with her thumb.

_(edited! to read go to florlola dot com dot ar)_

.-.

Blue eyes flung open, first blinking and looking up at the ceiling, trying to focus her blurred gaze, before lifting her head up and looking down at the woman still in between her legs. Sparkling green eyes looked back at her as Haruka made her way up, smiling.

"Holly shit" she gasped out, trying to catch her own breath, going for the blonde and cupping her face with both her hands.

Haruka laughed, tenderly caressing her cheek now, and Seiya laughed along with her, unable to help herself.

"If that's how you feel every time I do that" the black haired woman started to say, still chuckling lightly. "Remind me to do it more often"

The blonde laughed again at that. "I'll take your word on that one" she assured her.

"Please do" she insisted, encircling her arms around the blonde's waist.

"But I'm afraid I'm not quite done with you" Haruka added, smiling mischievously.

"Oh?" was all she could say, blinking. Blue eyes going wide open when she felt a sneaking hand going in between her legs, pressing hard against her still sensitive, swollen clitoris. "Oh!" she moaned out, both in surprise, and in pure lust.

* * *

**A.N.:**

I'm _so _not done with this... *evil grin*

more coming (hopefully!) soon. Meanwhile... Let me know whatcha think!


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Ready?" Haruka asked, playfully, as she kept on teasing her.

"Mm... no..." she was barely able to answer, as her eyes drifted closed again.

"Liar"

She whined, as her body and her mind suddenly decided to get into a rather heated argument. All kinds of weird stories about pain and blood coming to her mind, and she panicked, remembering quite vividly how Haruka herself hadn't exactly been... comfortable... the first time they were together...

"Wait!" she begged, unable to disguise her sudden fear and queasiness, taking the blonde's hand and stopping her teasing movements. "I..." she trailed off, not really knowing what to say, or how to say it.

"I won't hurt you" the blonde said, in a soothing, understanding tone, gently caressing her burning cheek. "I would _never _hurt you"

"I know" she whispered, closing her eyes. Of course she already knew that! But Seiya had a feeling they were currently talking about different kinds of hurt... and pain...

Of course Seiya knew there was a big difference between a finger -or two...- and a dick. And Haruka certainly didn't have the last one. But still... the idea of having someone inside her like that, even if it was Haruka, and even if it was just her fingers, was frightening and scaring, almost violating. And yet she could feel her entire body arguing with that in complete disagreement, wanting, needing all the attention Haruka was offering.

_(edited! to read go to florlola dot com dot ar)_

Hands traveling up and down their bodies, teasing nipples and gifting sensual massages; lips falling on necks and breasts. Out of breath, burning, unable to do anything but keep on rocking together, harder and harder. Their arousal mixing together, their scents numbing their minds and fueling their heated desires until they couldn't take it anymore, and they moaned out in pure, blinding pleasure. Losing themselves on each others eyes, drowning in their love, their caresses, and their rocking hips, reaching their climax almost simultaneously.

And the night seemed to last forever, as they moved together. Kissing, touching, rocking, licking. Unable to stop, getting drunk in their love making. Slowly and tenderly, and fiercely and desperately. Blue meeting green in accomplice, always ravenous love; needing, wanting more, until they finally fell over the pillows, still holding one another.

* * *

.

Morning after from Haruka's POV coming soon! Meanwhile... any thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! College... and I have a test in 4 days and a ton of text to read (forget about _studying_, i need to read first!), so, next chap might take a while...

Anyway! Meanwhile, here it is! The morning after! You already know the deal, let me know whatcha think!

* * *

**7**

A noise coming from the other side of the wall disturbed her, and she buried her face on the pillow, still not quite willing to wake up, and sending a mental, sleepy, colorful curse to Seiya's next door neighbor.

That guys was so annoying... what kind of person goes moving stuff around at such unholy hours of the morning?

Groaning, still unwilling to open her eyes and welcome the day, she went searching for refugee against the annoying noise, longing the comfort of her favorite pillow. But when instead of the well known, flat, strong chest, she found a soft, round, full breast, and her sleepy mind finally registered her legs being tangled in soft, smooth ones, memories of the night before came rushing to her mind, and her eyes flung open as a sleepy, definitively female groan reached her ears.

She smiled at the sight that welcomed her.

Eyes closed, and long, black eyelashes gently kissing soft cheeks. The sheets all the way up, covering the naked body underneath, but not fully able to disguise the full breasts in there. One leg slightly bent up, the other prisoner of Haruka's long ones. A soft, slender arm resting over the stomach, the other one spread out and under the blonde's shoulders.

Laying on her back, a very female Seiya was peacefully sleeping, seemingly unaffected by the next door neighbor and whatever it was he was doing. And the blonde chuckled at that, knowing full well there were only a very few things that would actually disturbed Seiya's slumber. Food was one of them, when the fresh, enchanted sent would remind Seiya's stomach of its emptiness. And unless the guy next door decided to put on that horrible rock music -not that she didn't appreciate rock and roll, but the guy's taste in music and his idea of rock were highly questionable-, those blue eyes would continued to be closed.

She turned to lay on her stomach, supporting herself with her elbows and covering her own mouth with one hand as a small giggle wanted to escaped her. Man, Seiya made one beautiful woman!

With the morning sun coming from the window kissing her skin like that... so amazingly beautiful...

Wanting to beat the next door guy before he would put on his music, and deciding that was most certainly not the best way to wake up after such an amazing night, she got off the bed, fishing for the dark blue, silk shirt of Seiya's pajamas and throwing it on. She made her way into the kitchen, starting the coffee machine and searching for two cups on the cabinets.

A small, happy smile she seemed unable to fight off coming to her lips again. And she chuckled upon that twinkling little feeling in her stomach as flashes of the night before danced in her mind. And she had to actually stop herself from jumping up and squeal like a school girl.

She felt all greedily happy, like a little kid after Christmas, still amazed by such wonderful gifts.

During the long hours of the night, Seiya had fast made it into the all time, most amazing boyfriend ever. Not that she ever had one of those before him. But she highly doubted any other girl could say her boyfriend rocked in the bed, both as a guy and as a woman...

Pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a sip, she poured a second one for her still asleep little alien and made her way back into the bedroom. Excitedly biting on her lower lip upon the magnificent sight of an exquisite back, as the woman there had turned around, now lazily hugging a pillow in her sleep.

An exquisite back she had seen before, on all those occasions she had ran into Sailor Star Fighter. Though the woman laying there wasn't Fighter; a sword buried on a field of burning flowers tattooed on her shoulder blade proved it.

Suppressing the squeal that almost escaped her again, she walked up to the bed, putting the coffee cups over the night table and chuckling, amused, when a muffled sound that resembled a moan came from the sleeping figure, letting her know Seiya's nose had picked up the smell of fresh, recently made coffee. Sitting over the mattress, she leaned forward, softly kissing the black haired woman's shoulder.

"Wake up, wake up" she singed, huskily, brushing her lips against the warm skin, gently kissing the burning phoenix decorating Seiya's shoulder.

Another sleepy moan, this time sounding more like a grumbling groan, as the black haired beauty turned her head over the pillows and towards her, still not opening her blue eyes. Hugging the pillow a bit tighter, obviously not willing to let go of dreamland quite yet.

Her smile never leaving her lips, she went for Seiya's earlobe, gently nibbling it. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty" she teased, lovingly. "Time to wake up"

Blue eyes flung open then, suddenly, as the black haired woman lifted herself off the sheets with her elbows, looking down on herself. And then a weird mix between a groan and a whine escaped her, as she crashed down on the sheets again, burying her face on the pillow.

She couldn't help it. Really, she just couldn't. She chuckled at her then, resting her chin on Seiya's shoulder and looking at her. A soft, warm smile coming to her lips when, finally, sleepy, somewhat embarrassed blue eyes looked into her green ones.

"Hey" she whispered, softly.

"You just _had_ to call me that, didn't you?" came Seiya's complaining, sleepy voice, as she looked at her from her position, resting over the pillow.

"Sorry" she apologized, chuckling lightly.

"No, you're not" Seiya accused; her tone too sleepy, and even a bit embarrassed, to actually be accusing.

She chuckled again, placing one hand under her chin on Seiya's shoulder, as she let the other one travel up and down her burning bird. "Well, it's not every morning I get to wake up next to a beautiful, naked woman by my side" she pointed out, smiling. "So, yeah, sorry for enjoying this"

Seiya growled lowly then, hiding her suddenly reddening cheeks on the pillow.

"And, hey! I didn't even cheat on my boyfriend" she added, amused. "And, really, how many people are able to actually say that?"

Despite herself, Seiya chuckled at her words, turning her face back around and looking into green eyes. "Guess you're just lucky"

"Yeah..." Haruka agreed, smiling tenderly as she kept her gaze. "I know I am" she added, in a soft, husky whisper, chuckling lightly when Seiya's cheeks turned even redder at her words.

Not that she was actually trying to embarrass Seiya. But she couldn't help herself either. She just looked so adorably cute with those burning cheeks and still sleepy blue eyes.

Eyes that were so familiar, on a face that resembled a familiar face, on someone that smelled just like her boyfriend. And had the same morning, sleepy smile, and the same long, soft, black hair. There were so many little things that were just the same, and so many others that were completely different... it really was fascinating.

"So... how are you?" she asked, dying to know how Seiya felt about last night. About what they shared. And, ultimately, how Seiya felt about them.

"Hungry" was the replied she got, as the black haired woman chuckled lightly at her own evading answer.

"I figured that much" the blonde said, rolling her eyes and lightly pushing Seiya's shoulder. "And you know that's not what I meant"

She felt herself rising a little as the woman under her took a deep breath, and when Seiya made a move to turn around she straightened up, sitting over the mattress and lifting her legs, hugging them, patiently waiting for Seiya's answer. She saw her turning around on the bed, not without fishing for the sheets to cover her nakedness, and resting her head over the pillows; slightly sitting up just enough for her to take the second cup of coffee over her nightstand and take a sip. Taking the cup with both hands, she concentrated on it for a moment, and then just let her eyes blue eyes traveled around the room, before settling over green orbs.

"I don't know" Seiya finally answered. "Fine, I guess"

Haruka arched an eyebrow at that. "Fine?" she repeated. "That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You just woke up as a woman, a naked one at that, after spending the night with me and doing everything _but_ sleeping, and that's all you have to say?" the blonde asked again, now frowning lightly, incredulously. "You're _fine_?"

"I... I don't know _what_ to say, ok?" the black haired woman said, letting out a sigh and concentrating on her coffee cup again. "It was... different..."

"That's gotta be the understatement of the century" she joked, lightly. "I mean, where's the fun otherwise?"

"Well, it was!" Seiya defended herself. "I don't know how else to explain it..."

"Ok... different in a good way, or different in a bad way?" Haruka asked, trying a different approach.

Seiya hesitate for a moment, tilting her head up and thinking about her answer. And the blonde smiled, resting her chin over her bent up knees. "Come on, I know you enjoyed it" she teased.

Despite the blush that came back running to her cheeks, Seiya chuckled at that, shaking her head and glaring at the amused looking blonde. "You're terrible" she accused, concealing her redden cheeks as she took a sip from her coffee. "Yes, I enjoyed it"

"But?"

Again, the black haired woman hesitated. "I enjoyed it, and... I'm glad it was with you..." she trailed off for a moment. "Because with you it means something, you know? It feels different than just having sex with someone... I mean, in general, not just..."

"I know" she whispered, smiling softly at the babbling woman.

She returned the smile at that, as a soft shade of pink still decorated her cheeks and she lowered her eyes, cutely embarrassed. "So, did I like it? Yes" Seiya said, after a moment of silence, suddenly finding the ceiling incredibly interesting. "Would I do it again? I don't know... maybe... Do I still want to be with you, as _me_? Yes. Definitively yes" she stated, now looking back into green eyes. "So I guess the real question is, do you?"

A part of her was expecting a question or a comment among those lines. So it didn't come as such a surprise to the blonde. But the way Seiya just said that, with so much uncertainty flooding her midnight blues, and that almost imperceptible -though still there- trembling in her voice. And though the subject had never been brought up before this entire ordeal, Haruka suspected, somewhere in the deep corners of Seiya's mind, that has been a question, a fear, haunting him...

And it kind of hurt. To know he was this unsure of her. Of them.

She remembered Seiya's words from last night. And she had really meant what she said to her, too. Sure, she'd only been with women before Seiya, and he was the one and only man she find so incredibly attractive that he drove her crazy.

Literally, and in many, many different levels...

And, yes, the experience had been... amazing, to say the least. But she was still very much in love with her boyfriend. Now she just needed to find a way to make her freaking alien understand; no matter how much she liked _her_, she still loved _him_. Very, very much.

Completely ignoring the last question, she took Seiya's cup of coffee off her hands, resting it over the nightstand again. And then promptly ignoring the blinking, questioning blue eyes, as she accommodated herself over the black haired woman, putting both her hands on Seiya's stomach and then resting her chin over them.

"I really enjoyed last night too" she said, as a soft smile came to her lips, and she looked straight into deep blue eyes. "And it _is_ different, that's for sure. But, you wanna know what was the best part?"

Obviously still a bit confused, Seiya just nodded her head, frowning a little.

"It's still you" she said, softly. With a tender, loving tone in her husky voice. Her smile widening when blue eyes just blinked at her. "The way you kiss me, the way you touch me" she continued, softly. "Your skin, your scent... your taste" she added, whispering the last part and smiling again when a blush came to Seiya's already redden cheeks. "It's all you"

"Why would I kiss you differently?" Seiya asked, almost dumbly, as she blinked her blush away.

She shook her shoulder at that. "I don't know..." she trailed off for a moment. "There's like... a basic, main difference between a man's touch and a woman's... but not with you" she said. And then she chuckled when one black eyebrow went up. "The actually _having_ sex part is definitively different" she was fast to say, still chuckling. "But, you know... it's like two different sides of the same coin..."

"Well... yeah..." Seiya said, tilting her head to a side and absently caressing the blonde's arms with her hands. "It's not like I can turn into a completely different person"

"I know" the blonde said, nodding her head. "And I'm glad. I already told you, it's you the one I want" she added, lifting herself up and crawling her way up. "You, with your sexy long hair" she said, teasingly, almost mockingly as she rolled her eyes, yet smiling down to the woman under her as she was now hovering on top of her, inches away from her face, "and your smartass retorts, and your beloved cheese burgers"

Obviously catching her light, teasing tone, Seiya laughed at her remarks, letting her hands go up and around Haruka's waist, hugging her close.

"And your smiles" she continued, in a softer tone, "And the way your eyes light up when you look at me. And all those little things you do and say that make me fall in love with you all over again _and_ make blush like a stupid school girl" she admitted, chuckling. "Oh, and your shaving lotion! Don't _ever_ change your shaving lotion"

The black haired woman laughed again at the last part. "Didn't know you like it so much" she noted.

"Well, I think it's not actually the lotion in itself, but more like... the way it smells on you?" she ventured, frowning lightly. "You know how perfumes smell different on each person because of the chemistry and all that?" she babbled, waving her head a little. "So, yeah, don't you dare changing it"

"I won't, promised" Seiya assured her, smiling softly.

And she returned the smile, cupping the black haired beauty's cheeks with her hands and letting her thumbs caress her soft skin, lovingly. And as she leaned forward to capture those smiling lips with hers, the sound she dreaded to hear finally came.

Loud. Really, really loud.

A disproving frown came to her features at the hideous, lousy excuse of rock music, as a low, annoyed growl came from the woman under her, and Seiya closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and massaging her temples. And Haruka could guess the headache was coming in five, four, three, two...

Blue eyes flung open as the black haired Light lifted herself off the mattress with her elbows and slightly turning to a side. The sheets falling off and uncovering her naked chest as she moved. Securing the blonde now half on top of her with one strong arm around her waist, she reached her free hand up, gifting the wall right behind the headboard with a few strong punches.

"I _hate_ that guy" Seiya complained, getting the blonde's attention back, as she was slightly distracted by the sight the sheets had just uncovered...

Two hits from the other side of the wall got their attention, followed by a noticeable increase on the music's volume, and it occurred to the racer then, that guy was really mocking them. And was currently getting dangerously close to getting beaten up by a pissed off Seiya with a headache just waiting to strike down.

And though she didn't exactly like the guy either -he was a slimebag. A rather creepy one, at that, always openly staring at her ass... which, of course, only added to the many reasons why Seiya was just dying to punch the daylights out of him...-, there were a few quite valid reasons why the blonde didn't want her freaking alien going after the guy right now. Her wearing only a shirt and Seiya being completely naked, with the both of them in bed, cuddling and enjoying each other was just one of those reasons. And allowing Seiya to go there would definitively kill the already ruined moment... and maybe even get the singer into a little bit of a problem with the authorities, too.

But more importantly, Seiya was, currently, a woman. A hot, very naked one, at that. And the mere idea of that creep getting a chance to appreciate such naked beauty was just not acceptable. And, really, how were they supposed to explain to a guy with an extremely low IQ that the naked, enraged woman and the famous singer were one and the same?

Too much trouble for her liking. So, instead, she went for the distracting Seiya option.

Cupping her face with her hands, she made the black haired woman turned to look at her again. "Just ignore him" she said, in a low, husky tone, as she reached to once again try to kiss her.

But before she could finally kiss her, the phone ringed. And she rolled her eyes, growling. Damn it, she just wanted to kiss her cute, pretty -naked- alien! And maybe even have another round on the sheets...

She reached out for the cordless phone on the bedside, guessing a female voice that was identical to Fighter's answering the phone might lead to a few questions she figured none of them were willing to answer...

"What?" she asked, unable to really keep her annoyance to herself. But a smile made it to her lips nonetheless, as the naked woman beside her chuckle at her impolite way of answering the phone.

"_Haruka?_" came Yaten's voice from the other side of the line. "_What are you... never mind..._" the man trailed off, and she chuckled at his surprised, kind of embarrassed, short babbling.

"Please tell me you have a good reason to call at this hour" she said, choosing to ignore that last comment, while eying the alarm clock. It really was way too early in the morning...

"_Ami found him_" Yaten said, now on a more serious tone of voice, and obviously guessing there was no need to explain any further. "_So, you know... menu for the day includes meeting, planning, and then maybe catching this guy's ass. And I thought you guys may want to join in?_"

"See you in twenty" she said, ending the call. Letting out a sigh, as her previous plans were now definitively ruined, she looked into curious midnight blues. "Guess you're gonna have to save that kicking ass urge for someone else"


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

The sounds of the battle going on outside reached them, and she frowned, feeling kind of bad for not being there helping the Inner team. There was something invigorating about kicking youmas' ass, and she was currently missing all the action.

But, she reasoned, the Inners and her Princess, with the help of Tuxedo Kamen and the Starlights, were more than capable of taking those twin monsters down. And, Pluto was right; they had some very important job to do. One that was strictly Outers' business.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had contacted the chief of Police, asking for help and assistance in a joined work to get this guy. Not because they couldn't manage to do so themselves without the police department backup, but because this particular guy was, in the end, a simple human being. They could track him down and destroy his lab-fabricated monsters, but they couldn't exactly deal with the guy the same way they usually did their enemies...

And keeping the city safe from crazy -but still pretty normal, on the supernatural, dark forces department- people was, after all, the police force's job.

So Sailor Moon and the Prince contacted the police, they agreed, and a car should be waiting outside to escort Mr. Mad Scientist and take him behind bars. The surprise attack of strange looking twin youmas that resembled human-sized lab rats had delay the Inner and the Starlight team a little bit, and she guessed it was a good thing the police hasn't arrived yet. Last thing they needed was someone getting hurt.

But the police were still not there. And neither was Mr. Mad Scientist. Apparently, when noticing his beloved monsters were being taking down on the very doorsteps of his make up lab, he had ran away.

He couldn't be that far off, and she knew it. But before going after his sorry ass, they still had to find what they were specifically looking for. And the old, abandon warehouse that has been turned into an unkempt, unclean, messy lab was huge. Papers, folders, clipboards, everything was scattered around, and it was taking them longer than expected to find Tomoe's files.

But forgetting about them and risking the police -and maybe later on, some other lunatic- getting their hands on them was completely out of the question. They had made the mistake of letting those files find the wrong hands once; they were not about to make that mistake again.

With that in mind, she finished saving all the data into the portable memory she had brought specifically for that purpose, and not taking any chances, she then proceeded to dismantle the computer. Taking the memory plate for further investigation later on, she also took the ROM and RAM plaques, making absolutely sure whatever it was this scientist saved into his computer would not be seen by the forensics.

Neptune was currently going through a pile of files scattered around on a near by table, and judging by the occasional sighs and grunts, she was not particularly enjoying the task and general mess all around.

Pluto was over the lab table. Magenta, kind of curious eyes carefully studying every single test tube and measuring cylinder. Autoclave, biosafety cabinet and incubator not being ignored, she was carefully going through every little thing on that long table, inspecting everything and occasionally talking to herself about showing this or that to Mercury.

Saturn was going through notes and papers pinned to the cork board, carefully picking up the ones with specific details and formulas neither of them wanted to be known by innocent little police officers. The babbling ones with doodled city maps and plans, they could spare. And in any case, it help to make a case and put the guy behind bars...

A soft gasp escaped the young Senshi, and she turned around just in time to see her lifting up a note, under which a yellowish photograph of Dr. Tomoe was pinned to the board. Long, gloved fingers hesitating right over it.

Understanding, Neptune walked up to the young girl, taking the photo and then handing it to her. "Here" she said, smiling softly. "You should keep it"

A soft, priceless smile came to Saturn's face then, and blue eyes meet her green ones. And she smiled too, slightly nodding her head in silent approval.

A noise from the other side of the warehouse got their attention, making them turn around just in time to see a tall, thin guy with a white coat getting out of a metal closet cabinet and making a mad rush to the door. But before the guy could reach the door and either of them had the time to react, a flash of green and red came to the door.

"Going somewhere?" was Mars' half annoyed, half threatening question.

"We're not on your way, are we?" Jupiter asked, obviously on a good mood after facing -and surely defeating- the twin youmas.

"I'm sorry!" the young man exclaimed, covering his head with both arms. "Please don't hurt me!"

She rolled her eyes then, vaguely wondering if the guy would wet his pants any moment soon. Not really in the mood to hear some lame speech and the guy begging for mercy, she kicked the shabby rolling chair, sending it right towards the young man and hitting him right behind his knees, forcing him to sit down.

He turned around then; light blue eyes blinking in surprise. "Hey, that hurt!" he complained.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Shut up" she ordered, as the rest of the Inner Senshi team made it into the warehouse and she went back to her previous task.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged again, now turning to look into Sailor Moon's blue eyes.

She frowned at that, slightly tilting her head to a side. "We don't... kill... people" she said, as if the mere idea of harming a human being was hurting her. And, it probably did.

He blinked, surprised. "So you won't annihilate me like you did my babies?"

"Babies?" came a Healer's voice from up above, and they all turned to look at the ceiling, where sure enough, the three Starlights were standing over a girder.

They jumped off and on the floor, right in between the young scientist and the Outer team, all graceful in black leather. And she couldn't help but admire the nice, long, incredibly soft pair of legs of one particular black haired Senshi...

She shook her head then, ordering herself to focus on her task.

"You call those things _babies_?" Healer asked, frowning.

"That's a rather weird father complex" Maker commented.

"Someone needs some intense therapy" Fighter noted, amused.

"Excuse me?" the scientist exclaimed, obviously offended. "I am _not_ crazy!" he added, glaring at Fighter and making a move to get up and walk up to her.

But Venus stopped him, pushing him down over the chair and turning him around so that he could look at her. "Listen, Shichirou" the young blonde started to say, reading the name tag on his coat and hitting it with her finger, "you're in some serious trouble, here. So you may wanna be a good boy now and behave, kay?"

"Or don't," Jupiter put in, cracking her fingers, "and we can kick your ass"

"You're just dying for an excuse" Mars said, rolling her eyes at the Amazon.

"Well, yeah!" she admitted, shaking one shoulder. "I'm pumped!"

Done with her task, she made her way up to Mercury, handing her over the portable memory and the plaques, knowing full well she could trust in the blue haired genius hands and brains. And discretion. As expected, the mercurian Senshi took the offered items, and then walked over to the table, next to Pluto, to help the olive skinned Senshi and Sailor Star Maker on their task.

"But I am not crazy!" the scientist, Shichirou, insisted. "My plan is brilliant! Brilliant!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she finally snapped, turning around to look at the guy and crossing her arms over her chest.

He glared right back at her, but deciding to ignore her, he turned to look at Sailor Moon. "Listen, with my babies and your power, we can rule the city!" he exclaimed, raising his arms up in the air. "The world!" he added, jumping off his chair.

She was fast to grab him by the back of his neck, stopping him from going anywhere, and he whined. "You're rude" he noted, complaining.

"And you are annoying" she retorted, rolling her green eyes.

"Don't you get it?" he asked, frowning. "Tomoe's plan was brilliant! He was a genius!" he exclaimed, getting excited again. "Showing the world what science can create, giving life..." he trailed off, whining yet again when she tightened her grip on his neck, successfully shutting him up and dangerously narrowing her eyes at him.

"Doctor Tomoe was possessed by a dark, alien energy" Saturn said, in a rather sad tone no one missed.

"Yeah, what's _your_ excuse?" Venus asked, aching an eyebrow at him.

He blinked at her, frowning. "My excuse? Aren't you listening?" he asked. "Together, we can teach the world a lesson!"

"Which is...?" Fighter asked, waving her hand.

"To respect mother nature!" he exclaimed, jumping up again.

The tall blonde was fast to grab him again, stopping his excited movements and forcing him to a kneeling position just to keep him from moving. And he whined again as a total of thirteen pair of eyes blinked at him.

"I'm pretty sure that was _not_ Tomoe's plan..." Healer trailed off, frowning.

"Cuckoo" Fighter singed, exchanging amused glances with her comrade while raising her hand up and making circles over her temples with her index finger.

"How exactly creating big, ugly monsters serves to teach the world how to respect the earth?" Sailor Moon asked, tilting her head to a side and frowning.

"It doesn't" Tuxedo Kamen answered her, placing a gentle hand over her shoulder.

"Of course it does!" Shichirou exclaimed, frowning too. "Don't you get it? My babies are all made of the same toxic, pollutant waste humans throw into our planet, every day!"

"I know this is your big chance to try to convince us to join you and all" she started to say, vaguely waving her hand before crossing her arms over her chest again. "But it's not really working"

He glared at her again at that. "You're_ really_ rude" he accused, offended.

She just had it. He wanted rude? She'll give him rude!

This guy was seriously annoying, and the only thing stopping her from beating the daylights out of him was the knowledge of him being a simple human being. A rather mentally disturbed one, but still. And the fact that he had created youmas out of Tomoe's eggs to make some twisted ecological statement was... well, insulting. And kind of disappointing, too -a more elaborated, twisted, worthy of a science fiction movie script explanation would've been more fitting to all the toxic youmas' cut loose and the make up lab in an abandoned, old warehouse in the middle of the port...

Tomoe must be twisting in his grave right now.

So, instead of giving in to temptation and giving him a nice black eye and a few broken bones to go along with that, she just pushed him off to the floor, face down, and then put her foot over his back, to stop him from moving at all.

"How long 'till they come and get this guy off our hands?" Healer asked, rolling her lime green eyes and shoving her ponytail off her shoulder.

"The police, or the guys from the nuthouse?" Jupiter asked back, tilting her head and frowning.

"Either one would take care of him, right?" Fighter asked, frowning too.

"Yes" Mercury answered, nodding her head, for once raising her eyes off the table, as they seemed to be done with that task. "Either one should take proper care of him, and... help him?" she ended up asking, obviously not wanting to insult the guy.

Though, in her mind, he definitely deserved it...

Healer blinked, frowned, and then turned to look at her leader, as Fighter and her exchanged glances for a moment, before finally turning back to them.

"Then either one would do" Healer said, nodding.

"We're not picky" Fighter agreed.

As if on cue, the distant sound of a siren approaching fast reached them all, and Shichirou whined again under her foot.

"You may wanna work on your defense speech, pal" Mars advised, flickering her hair around and putting both her hands on her waist. "The one you have right now is lame"

"Police, don't move!" came a male voice, as half a dozen of police officers entered the old warehouse.

Noticing everything has already been taken care of, the chief of police signaled to his men to put the guns down, and he approached the tall Senshi, nodding his head to her as he took out a pair of handcuffs.

"He's all yours" she said, finally releasing the guy, gladly.

"Thank you" he said, bending down to put the cuffs on Shichirou, and then forcing him up. "Thank you, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen" he acknowledge them as he looked at them. "All of you, great job" the chief of police was saying, as he turned around. And then he frowned, looking at the Starlights. "I... I don't know your names..."

Fighter smiled at that. With both hands on her hips, she tilted her head to a side, sharing a silent look with her comrades, before the three of them looked back at the officer.

"You don't need to know" the black haired woman simply said, before the three of them jumped up to the roof, leaving the warehouse the same way the entered it.

_Show off_, she thought to herself, as a sided smile made it to her lips and she shook her head.

Without even needed to look at the others, she walked away, closely followed by Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. But the moment they stepped out and a bright light was pointed right at their faces, she groaned.

_You have _got_ to be kidding me_.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Standing on the top of the tanktainers a few feet away from the warehouse entrance, covered by the dark around her and keeping her back to the metal wall the container represented to avoid being seen, an amused smile made it to her lips as she watched the scene taking place down below.

With her cameraman pointing the lens right at the quartet, and practically jumping up to the tall blonde one, the journalist didn't waste any time on throwing question after question.

"Sailor Uranus!" she heard the same lady journalist from the night before calling out, pointing her microphone right at the tall blonde warrior's face. "Please tell us, what happened?"

She chuckled, guessing it took all of Sailor Uranus' will power not to roll her green eyes at Lady Journalist and just ignore her instead, barely sending a sided glance towards her and then simply walking past her.

Probably not wanting to look like a fool in front of the camera, the journalist turned back around, microphone in hand, and started giving her version of the events in an excited, yet serious tone, with a studied frown upon her face as she talked.

Her speech getting interrupted when Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and the chief of police stepped out of the warehouse escorting a handcuff young man, and the blonde journalist jumped to the opportunity, now pointing her microphone at all three of them, hoping to get a more cooperative attitude. But Sailor Moon just blushed, Tuxedo Kamen kept silent, and the chief of police simply barked 'no comments', before the three of them kept on walking, and the journalist was left once more with the task of recounting the story in her own words.

"The Senshi team, along with the police department, joined forces to catch the guy responsibility for all those nasty, strange monsters' attacks we've been seeing around the city lately" she started to say, holding her microphone up to her face. "They cannot give any information yet, and we can only hope for these attacks to be over. But the question remains, who was that mysterious lady we saw working with the Senshi team, just last night?"

She rolled her eyes at that last line.

The Lady was persistent, she'd give her that.

"You know, if every single woman with the hots for Mr. Sexy Singer out there is going to develop an obsession with Miss Black Leather here," came a voice she could recognize anywhere, right from behind her, making her turn her face around just in time to see the tall blonde resting her shoulder against the metal and eying Lady Journalist for a moment, before looking back into her midnight blue eyes. A frown decorating her face, "we're gonna have a problem"

An amused smile made it to Fighter's lips then. Both at Uranus' remark, and hr annoyed tone. "Jealous?" she asked, arching a teasing, mocking eyebrow.

"Of her?" Uranus asked back, arching one perfect blonde eyebrow herself. "Please" she then said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know..." she trailed off, tilting her head to a side and smiling, though she did try to put up on a serious, thoughtful face. "You may have some competition, there" she said, pointing out at the blonde journalist below them with her head.

"Not if you want to keep on breathing" Uranus retorted, warningly narrowing her green eyes. But then she let out a sigh, shaking her head. "And if you absolutely _have_ to have a wild night and cheat on me, at least don't do it with her" she then added, almost begging. "Go for some hot looking, tiny vinyl top-bra wearer colleague. There are quite a bunch of those now a days, right? Shouldn't be hard to find one..."

"I'm more into the lingerie kinda girl" she pointed out, amused over the entire conversation, and eying up and down the tall woman in front of her. Easily picturing -and remembering- a black, tiny, unbelievably sexy black embroidered bra and matching, equally tiny panties.

The blonde smiled then, sensually narrowing her green eyes. "I know" she whispered, huskily, "I remember" she soon added, winking at her. But then she shook her head, stepping up to her and standing right behind her, as they both looked down on the journalist and her cameraman still down there, obviously trying to get someone to give them an interview. "But, seriously, think about it" she said, easily resting a hand against the metal wall and the other on her waist. "Imagine all those lady fans that buy your records and go to your concerts, and put them in the middle of a battle, screaming at the top of their longs for you to shake that ass for them" she said, as she gift her with a spank, making her jump up in surprise.

But a strong arm around her waist prevent her from moving away, and she chuckled at the mocking tone in that husky voice. Though the picture she was describing right now was... well, kind of scary.

"They could easily get hurt, or worse" Uranus continued, in an easy tone. "And it'd be all because of you" she added, making a tsk sound and shaking her head.

"I really don't think that would ever happen" she reasoned, turning her face around to look at the blonde behind her.

"I'm not so sure... could happen. I mean, look at Miss Horny Nosy Journalist, here" she pointed out, frowning. But then that well known, teasing smile came to her lips, as shining green eyes looked into her blue ones. "I blame it on those mini shorts" she added, teasingly tugging from the aforementioned shorts. "_So _distracting..." she trailed off, now openly admiring Fighter's behind.

Biting off the laugh that wanted to escape her, not wanting to call attention to their hiding spot, she shook her head, smiling amused. "Glad to know you've noticed" she joked, turning around on Uranus' embrace and facing her, remembering a previous conversation among those lines.

Though the tone on that husky voice had been more mocking than sensually teasing...

The blonde smiled. "Hard not to"

She returned the smile, tilting her head to a side in a rather playful manner. "You know" she stated to say, sneaking a hand down Uranus' outer thigh, caressing the soft skin. "I still think those miniskirts are highly inappropriate to fight" she said, corning her against the wall as she let her hands go to that glorious backside, lingeringly caressing the tall blonde.

An unaffected eyebrow went up at that, challenging. "Oh? So you finally admit to it?" Uranus asked, in a rather uninterested tone. Though the teasing, playful gleam in those green orbs told Fighter different. "You _do_ think about it, right in the middle of a fight" she said, almost disapprovingly.

Almost.

She chuckled, deliberately lingering her lips right over those deliciously smiling ones. "Thinking? No, I wasn't thinking" she said, slightly shaking her head. "More like... reminiscing..." she trailed off; her fingers going a little bit higher, now tracing the rim of the white little leotard under the cobalt blue plaid miniskirt.

"Something in particular you're reminiscing there, pal?" the blonde asked, in that challenging, arrogant tone of hers. And so, so goddamned sensual, as she arched a questioning, teasing eyebrow at her.

"You could say that..." she trailed off, before finally capturing those lips with hers, kidding her deeply.

With her back pressed hard against the wall, the blonde's hands made it to her hair, keeping her close. A moan dying in her throat as the black haired woman let her hands finally grab that firm, nice behind, sensually massaging her and pressing their hips together. Going down that long neck, sensually nibbling and licking it, it was her turn to moan when long gloved fingers cupped her breasts, teasing her through the material of her top. Placing her hand right under that soft, hard rock thigh and making the blonde lift one leg, wrapping it around herself and pressing harder against her, she let her other hand sneak up front, returning the favor and teasing the blonde through her black, thin little leotard.

A soft, throaty, trembling, unbelievably sexy moan reached her ears, muffled by her own mouth deeply kissing the blonde, and long fingers went back around her neck, tangling in her hair, both looking for support as Uranus rocked her hips against her hand, and in silent, welcomed invitation.

The distant sound of an helicopter approaching didn't escaped her heated mind. And judging but that unhappy groan coming from the woman she was currently pinning to the wall and getting busy with, it didn't escape Uranus either. Breaking up the kiss, froze to the spot, as a suddenly very vivid image of them making out and getting... intimate... for thousands of viewers to see and appreciate as a freaking news helicopter caught all the action acted as the biggest turn off ever.

And looking into green orbs, it seemed Uranus felt the same way, for she let go of Fighter's neck and straightened up. With a short nod of her head, the blonde smiled at her, and they both jumped off the containers and into the nearest warehouse, sticking to the shadows and without making any noise.

A black car parked under the shadows of an old building finally appeared, and they landed right next to it, taking a good look around to make sure no one would see them as they de-transformed. Taking the keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the car, taking one last look around before getting in.

The moment his blonde copilot got in as well, he started the car, fastening his seat belt. Green eyes studied the night sky as he kept an eye on his viewing mirror, and satisfied when he noted no one was around, he stepped on the gas, getting them out of the port and back into the city.

They could see the lights of the helicopter, the police cars, and maybe even the news truck, and he let out a sigh of relief, glad to get away from all that madness. No one would think twice about a simple car passing by, surely coming back to the city after a day on the outsides or something.

A soft, husky chuckle made him threw a side glance at the blonde beside him, as she was looking outside her window, smiling to herself. And he didn't need to wonder what was in that little head of hers, because the second she turned her face around to look at him, he easily recognized that gleam in her eyes.

"You may wanna park the car" she said, as that damned sexy sided smile came to her lips.

"Why?" he asked, playing fool while keeping an eye on the road.

"Really, Space Boy, you should know better by now" she teased, turning on her seat to face him. "You started something back there" she added, in a low, sensual whisper, as she sneak a hand in between his legs, making him jump on his seat, suddenly grabbing the steering wheel tight just to avoid loosing control over the car, "and now you gotta finish it"

"Geez!" he was barely able to exclaimed, with that sneaking, knowing hand teasing the hell out of him.

He stopped the car, barely able to properly parked it on the side of the road, as he was sure, she was more than able to make him lose control, fast, and then consequently making him lose control over the car. She was going to get them both killed!

"Good boy" she teased, in a low, sensual tone, as she freed herself from her seat belt, letting go of him for a moment, before she went for the zipper, opening up his pants. And, surely enough, finding his already hardening member with her hand. "Now, where were we?" she asked, teasingly, as she got off her seat and straddled him, barely giving him the time to pull from the seat lever to move it backwards.

He chuckled, letting his hand get under her sweater and caressing the warm, soft skin of her waist. "You're terrible, did you know that?" he teased, looking up into her mischievous green eyes. And then closing his eyes for a moment, as long, soft fingers started stroking him, making him even harder as a moan escaped him.

"Your friend doesn't seem to mind so much" she teased, nibbling his chin.

Again, he chuckled. "Well, he's very fond of you"

She straightened up as much as the car's roof allowed her, smiling teasingly and mischievously at him. "Really?" she asked, playfully. "Then I should be _specially_ nice to him, don't you think?" she continued, as that soft, unbelievably sexy giggle reached his ears and she looked down on his hard member between her hands. "Hi, there"

Cupping her behind, letting a hand sneak into her pants and caressing her entrance, he smiled when her eyes drifted closed, moaning huskily and biting her lower lip. "Hi" he said back, testing her wetness with one finger. "Is that for me?"

She moaned again, rocking her hips against his finger while tightening her grip around his hard member, never ceasing her stroking movements. "Always" she answered, huskily, before crushing her mouth against his in a deep kiss.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** I didn't went into details 'cause... well, I didn't feel like it. Kidding! But heterosexual sex is not the point on this sort-of-sequel, so... you can imagine what they did on that car... *wink*

Epilogue coming soon (yes, I didn't study shit. I'm dead, so I might as well enjoy it by writing something, right? Who wants to read stupid texts about what's real what's not, and how that applies to tv/movies, anyway? And what the hell does *that* has anything to do with graphic desing? Stupid, babbling, pseudo-philosophical shit...)

I know this is a short one, but the whole point on this one was Seiya having his first sexual experience as a woman with our lovely blonde. The epilogue is just me being mean and enjoying their chemestry way too much. Which is why I'll be writing a longer, proper sequel later on (soon, I promise!), filled with drama for you drama-suckers, and I even have a new idea for another S/H story.

Don't get me wrong, I still think Haruka and Michiru rock together. And that's why I always put Michiru around, even if they're not a couple (I refuse to make her a freaking b*tch! It's completely against my principles! And I will not stop writting about Haruka/Michiru. I just can't do everything at once!)

But I guess it's safe to say I've became sort of addicted to Haruka/Seiya... I blame it on that weird dream I had that first inspired Fiery Tales... I was a perfectly happy camper before dreaming that... Anyway! I'm blabbling! You know the deal already, let me know whatcha think!


	10. Epilogue

Sorry for te big delay! I needed a time to lick my wounds after doing so so so SO badly on that test... but the world is ending! (or so they say... I'll be going down now, who's coming with me?) And I couldn't really leave this story unfinished when it was just the epilogue missing, now could I?

Anyway! This ended up being kinda long... but I still hope you'll live through it (and maybe enjoy it?). So, enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

She entered the apartment, throwing her jacket over the couch and flipping the keys around her fingers as she walked into the kitchen. She knew he wasn't home yet, even though they'd agreed on meeting at his place, so she decided to make herself comfortable while she waited for him to arrive. But a note on the fridge got her attention, and a curious frown came to her face as she read it. Not really finding anything better to do, she followed the vague instructions and walked into Seiya's bedroom, only to find a paper bag with yet another note stick to it.

Tossing the little note aside, she took a peek into the bag, to find strands of pink and a black overcoat neatly fold. Now, either her favorite little alien was on an extremely playful mood, or he was up to something.

Going for option number two, she took her cellphone out of her back pocket and flipped it open, pressing speed dial and waiting for a certain someone to answer her call.

"Of course" she grunted, rolling her eyes when her call went straight to voice mail.

Gently tapping her cell against her chin, she considered her options. She could either sit around and wait for Mr. Mystery to finally realize she was not playing his game of clues, or...

Damn it, he knew her too well. He knew how curious she could be, and the little notes, the wig and the overcoat definitely ignited her curiosity. And, well, a game or two never killed anyone.

So, with that in mind, she followed the instructions, putting on the strawberry pink, wedged wig with straight bangs, arranging it over her head in front of the mirror. She eyed the overcoat, not so thrilled about putting it on; it was not exactly windy nor cool outside, and it was the middle of may. But again, she gave in and threw it on, only to find a valet card and two sets of keys inside the left pocket, along with yet another note.

This was starting to get really intriguing...

Already knowing her call would go straight to voice mail again, she tried to reach him on his cell all the same, as she followed the last piece of instructions and stepped out of the apartment, calling the elevator and then going all the way down to the underground parking lot. Using one of the provided keys, she opened Seiya's car and got in, starting the engine and eying the note again, making sure she got the address right, before putting it back inside her pocket.

Night was already falling into the city as she made her way down the streets and to the pointed address, only to find herself parking Seiya's car in front of a five stars hotel. As instructed, she stepped out of the car and gave the key and the card she found on her overcoat to the valet, and then stepped into the luxurious building.

Throwing a quick glance to the reception desk and to the keys cabinet, she went straight for the elevators, slightly nodding her head to the old lady that stepped out of the elevator as it arrived. She entered it, taking the second set of keys out and inserting into the small hole on the panel. The elevator's doors closed, and started its way up to her final destination, as she stood there, resting her back against the wall and frowning lightly, wondering why exactly would Seiya book a room on such an expensive hotel.

It was really nice and luxurious, that was for sure. But considering they both lived in the city, and unlike her, Seiya not only lived alone but also had an entire apartment all to himself -and her-, making reservations on such hotel was... well, pointless. And as she finally reached her floor and the elevator doors opened to the entry hall of the private penthouse room, she knew, such rooms were usually reserved for either big, international stars, important business men, or wedding nights.

And she was pretty sure he was not popping out the big question.

Sure, she loved the guy. But they have never talked about it, and it was just too soon for such a big step.

It wasn't their anniversary, either. That was still three months ahead.

No birthday, no big celebration, no important date she could think of. At all. And she usually had a pretty good memory for those, too.

Chewing on her lower lip for a moment she stepped fully into the hallway, making her way into the lounge room and taking a look around. A double couch, a coffee table, and a balcony offering a spectacle view of the city. She could only guess taking breakfast with such a view surely must be amazing.

A small bar to the left, a cabinet where she guessed she could find a huge, flat screen TV set, and then the double doors that leaded to the bedroom. And as she opened the doors, her cellphone ringed, and a half amused, all the way curious smile made it to her lips as she picked it up, not really needing to check the caller ID to know who it was.

"Ok, what are you up to?" she asked, straight to the point, without even saying hello.

"A surprise" he answered her. And she could swear she could hear him smiling smugly, as she made her way into the spacious bathroom.

A white, amazing looking bathtub big enough to fit two people comfortably -and to allow all kinds of movements, she noted, unable to fight the mischievous smile that came to her lips then-, was the first thing that got her attention. The nice looking shower with crystal screens was a few feet away, and a large, marble sink with a huge mirror right in front of it. On the back, with a glass bricked wall to give some sense of privacy, the toilet and bidet, all in white, perfectly matching the rest of the decoration.

"I don't like surprises" she said, in a rather serious, aggravated tone, as her frown came back to her features when she stepped back into the bedroom and she noticed a bag resting in the middle of the king sized bed.

His rich, hoarse chuckle reached her through the line. "You're gonna love this one" he assured her.

"Oh, really?" she asked, now arching a questioning, amused eyebrow, as she took out the bag's contents. The white box revealed a pair of black, laced up, four inches high heeled sandals.

And she didn't need to check to know they were her size.

"Oh, yeah" he answered her, charmingly. "Just make sure you're ready in an hour. A car would be there to pick you up"

She frowned at that. "I'm already at the hotel" she pointed out.

"I know" he answered, in a deliberately low, sensual tone.

Noticing the black little modal rayon piece of clothing that came right after the shoe box, the smile came back to her lips. He was really in a playful mood, wasn't he?

"Let me guess" she said, in a half teasingly sensual, half questioning tone. "I'm supposed to wear this, right?"

"That's part of the plan, yes"

She hummed, putting the offered items over the bed and eying them. "And here I thought you didn't quite like it for me to wear miniskirts and letting the whole wide world to have a look at my ass" she teased, knowing full well he really wasn't the sharing kind of guy.

Though he was not the kind of guy that would forbid his girlfriend of wearing something, she knew he didn't exactly like it when some strange guy -or girl...- would take a good look at her legs while not so secretly hoping to get a peek a little bit up north in her anatomy on those rare occasions when she did, in fact, wear a miniskirt in public.

Or a really tight short.

He chuckled at her. "I'm making an exception, here" he finally said, sounding amused. "Just be ready in an hour"

And with nothing more than that, he ended the call. And she blinked at her cellphone for a moment, surprised at him actually hanging up on her, and then rolled her eyes.

Space Boy wanted to play? Fine, she'd play along, then. But she surely was going to make him pay for this. So as her mind came up with all the different ways she could punish him, and with an evilly amused smile on her lips, she put the items back into the bag and walked into the bathroom.

By the time the phone resting over the night table ringed, precisely an hour later, she was already dressed and done with her make up. Just the right amount of black eyeshadow and eyeliner, and her long eyelashes framing her green orbs, as a tint of red decorated her lips.

"Miss Angel?" the receptionist lady greeted her over the phone, and she couldn't help but smile, highly amused at the given name under which, obviously, Seiya had booked the penthouse suite. "Your car has arrived"

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute" she said, hanging up the phone.

She checked her final appearance on the mirror one last time, before taking the overcoat again and stepping into the elevator, on her way down to the lobby where a tall, thin man in a black chauffeur suit, with his hat resting under his arm, was waiting for her.

He nodded his head in greeting and led her to the car parked outside, opening the door for her. He obviously wasn't much of a talker, and in any case she highly doubt Seiya would have told his plans to a complete stranger, so she just took a seat on the back and stared out the window, waiting to arrive to wherever the chauffeur had been paid to take her.

But whatever she was expecting, that night club the car finally stopped in front of surely wasn't it.

She had heard about it. It was a new, very exclusive, very hard to get in dance club for the rich and spoiled. She knew either her fame or wallet would get her in without much of a problem. But tonight, she was not Haruka Tenoh; she was Angel.

Seiya had made sure of that when adding the wig to her outfit. And she knew, for some reason, tonight, he wanted anonymity.

"Here you go, Miss" the chauffeur said, handing her what it looked like a small little black credit card, with only the name of the night club engraved in golden letters on the front. "Have a good night" he said, slightly lifting his hat off his head.

Accepting the card, she stepped out of the car and took the overcoat off, making her way to the entry door, where a tall, muscular guy eyed her up and down, obviously unimpressed by her outfit. But she smiled to him all the same, handing him the little black card. Her smile widening when, without much of a word, the security guard let her in, putting a VIP bracelet around her wrist.

So, VIP passes... Seiya really did think everything through...

As expected, more than just a few glances landed on her. The little sleeveless black dress, with a low cowlneck openly insinuating her round, generous breasts, and the equally low open back exposing her skin ended in a tight, banded, tiny little miniskirt that did nothing to hide her endless legs. Her hips swinging as she made her way upstairs and to the VIP section, completely ignoring the guys sending looks and signals towards her, and looking for one particular black head.

Her eyes landed almost immediately on an exquisite pair of long, bare, crossed legs, followed by a marvelous body covered in a little halter top red dress, and she knew right there, the so well planned surprise was not the hotel room, or the VIP passes to such an exclusive night club.

With her long black hair up in a bun, with a long, single hair pin keeping it in place and exposing the long, soft looking neck, the beauty sitting next to the bar got her attention not because she was, indeed, a beautiful woman, but because of the tattoo decorating that exquisite back. And as the black haired beauty turned around in her seat, drink in hand, she noted the burning bird in her shoulder, and familiar deep blue eyes looked straight into her green ones.

_Holy shit..._, was all she could think of, as she saw the woman standing up from her chair and making her way up to her. High heeled, crossed strapped black sandals perfectly matching the black belt that not only complemented the dress perfectly, right over the empire waste where the red material went all the way down in a cascade of little ruffles that draped into the miniskirt that barely reached those glorious thighs, but also marked those curves wonderfully.

Some guy reached her, taking her hand and saying something into her ear, but she didn't really listen -or cared- as the beauty in red got near her and she was able to note the black eyeshadow framing those blue eyes, and the secretive, sensual smile on those red lips. And she just stood there, frozen to the spot, admiring the approaching beauty and vaguely wondering how come she was able to return the sided, sensual smile, keeping herself from drooling all over her own dress...

Whatever the guy was trying to say to her got interrupted when a strong hand on his chest stopped him from taking her hand, and he turned to look at the black haired woman.

"Beat it, pal" she simply said, without even looking at him, and looking into her eyes instead. A soft, long arm going around her waist, bringing them closer, as she smiled at her. "You made it"

She could only smile back, placing both her hands on the beauty's hips as they slowly started following the music. Their bodies gently pressed, their noses brushing together as they danced.

Hands gently roaming through their bodies as they moved, slowly, and the black haired beauty smiled to her again. "I take it you're liking your surprise" she whispered hoarsely into her ear, softly licking the spot right under her earlobe.

She giggled at the gesture, slightly tilting her head to a side to allow better access. "What's there not to like?" she asked, playfully, turning around in the embrace and pressing her back against the black haired woman.

Hips slowly moving together, Seiya's hands went to her hips, in a sensual massage that followed the slow rhythm of their dancing. Her warm breathing caressing her neck as once again she tilted her head to a side, welcoming those invading red lips.

"Tough I can't help but wonder..." she trailed off, letting her own hands go behind her, taking the dancing hips behind hers and sensually caressing them through the ruffled red material. "What's the catch?" she asked, looking into midnight blues as she tilted her head back just to look at her.

"The apology" was the answer, as those hands left her hips. One going to her exposed back, trailing her spine in a lingering caress; the other going to her naked shoulder, were soft lips soon followed.

And she couldn't help the tremor that went through her body at the gentle, sensual caresses. Her eyes drifting closed, enjoying the gentle touches, as they kept on slowly moving to the music.

"There's been a change of plans" Seiya continued, indeed in an apologizing tone; her roaming hands never stopping their lingering caresses across Haruka's back, neck and shoulders. "I'm leaving tomorrow"

She blinked at that, turning back around and facing the black haired woman. A frown coming to her features as she looked into deep blue eyes. "But I thought we had two more days..." she said, unable to hide her disappointment at the news.

Seiya was on a small four days break from a tour to promote his album, and he was supposed to get into a plane and get back on it in two days time. Their schedules were particularly crazy lately, and the little break was wonderful, considering they traveling agendas usually didn't match.

They managed, somehow, to find one way or another to see each other. And that was why this one small break on Seiya's schedule was so special; she knew they wouldn't be able to see each other in a little over two weeks.

And though she understood there was not much they could do but try to work around it, she knew, over two weeks was just too long to go alien-less.

"That's why I'm apologizing" Seiya said, lovingly putting a pink strand of hair behind her ear. But then she smiled sheepishly, shaking her shoulder. "I figured you wouldn't be so incredible pissed if maybe we had a... special celebration..." she trailed off, looking down on herself for a moment before looking back into soft green eyes, "before I leave tomorrow"

She couldn't help it. She arched her back then, making their breast bush together as they moved, slowly, in their sensual little dance. Her smile coming back to her lips the moment she felt the black haired woman arching her back in response, slightly tightening her grip around her waist for a moment, before letting her hands go back to their lingering caresses on her hips.

"So, basically" she started to say, letting her hands travel up and down Seiya's side, getting dangerously and teasingly close to her breast but never really touching them, "you're just tricking me into not beating the crap out of you right now" she finished, in an almost accusing tone.

Though, she had to admit, the alien's master plan worked. Sure, she was not that thrilled about having to say goodbye to her favorite little alien for eighteen long days. But at least she would now have a really nice, very vivid memory of _female_ alien to add to those many, many bedtime memories she already had with him...

Seiya smiled at her, tilting her head to a side and letting her fingers linger around Haruka's waist for a moment. Going back, brushing her backside, and then back to the sides. Her smile turning more sultry as she did so, eying her traveling hands for a moment before looking back into green eyes.

"Actually, _right now_" she started to say, in a low, sensual whisper into the pink haired woman, "I'm more interested in getting under that little dress of yours"

She laughed at that, tilting her head up as she followed Seiya's hands movements with her hips, teasingly. "Really?" she asked, playfully, raising her hands over her head as she followed a deliberately slow rhythm; hips dangerously close together, breasts gently brushing.

Seiya chuckled at her efforts, shaking her head in an amused manner at the pink haired woman's -faked- innocent expression as she danced seductively. But her hands tightened their grip on Haruka's hips, getting their bodies closer.

But before Seiya could get any more touchy, she turned around, making her way to an empty table on the back, winking at the now blinking black haired woman on her way and silently inviting her to follow her.

Not needing more of an invitation that that smile dancing on Haruka's lips, Seiya followed. She sat down on the edge of the stool, tall enough to leave them almost at eye level, though Haruka's lips were conveniently closer to the exposed long neck of the black haired beauty now standing right in front of her.

And she smiled. "So, I did as you said" she started to say, looking into midnight blues. "I put on the wig, I put on the dress... and I wonder..." she trailed off, now into Seiya's ear; her warm breath caressing her neck, "if maybe completely forgetting to add some underwear was also part of this master plan of yours"

Blue eyes barely had time to blink before Haruka took Seiya's hands in one of hers, guiding it under the miniskirt of the black dress and in between her legs. Her eyes drifting close and she moan softly, almost soundlessly, into Seiya's ear as the black haired woman's long fingers came in contact with her already wet, awaiting clitoris.

_(edited! to read go to florlola dot com dot ar)_

.-.

She woke up to the feeling of soft, warm lips trailing her spine and a small smile made it to her lips at the feeling, as she lay on the bed over her stomach. Sheets tangled around her legs, and her face buried on the puffy pillow she was currently hugging.

"I know you're awake" came the amused voice.

A male voice she could recognize anywhere.

She turned her face around over the pillows, looking at the fully clothed black haired man sitting over the bed and leaning on her.

"I could of sworn you were wearing something different last night" she said, frowning in a wondering, confused manner. "Did I really get _that_ drunk?"

He chuckled at her joke, shaking his head. "I can't exactly get on a plane wearing that, now can I?" he pointed out.

"I'd love to see you trying to explain that to the press and the lady fans" she teased, grinning.

"I bet you would" he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "But, you know, wearing jeans without underwear can be quite uncomfortable..."

"And potentially hurtful?" she asked, laughing.

He winced, and she laughed again, turning around over the mattress and laying on her back. Completely ignoring the dark tone in midnight blue eyes as they traveled up and down her now exposed, naked body, she just laid there, with the sheets barely covering her hips, she rested one hand over her stomach.

"This is not fair" she pointed out, tugging at his black shirt with her free hand and frowning. "What _is_ this?"

"A shirt" he offered, teasingly. Reaching out a hand, he caressed her cheek for a moment, before letting his hand travel down her neck, in between her breasts and to her stomach. "I have to go" he pointed out, frowning lightly, apologetically.

She pouted at that, reaching her hands up, now fully tugging from his shirt and bringing him down and on top of her. Encircling her arms around his neck and keeping him close, she robbed their noses together.

"I'll miss you" she said, in a soft, husky whisper.

"I know. I'll miss you too, babe" he whispered back, kissing her softly. "Just two more weeks" he tried to coop, smiling softly at her as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Two more weeks and I'm done, and then I promise I'll take a time off"

She smiled then. "Haruka time?" she asked, playfully.

He smiled too, chuckling lightly. "Of course"

"Fun, no clothes included, Haruka time?" she asked again, now sounding excited.

"Definitively" he said, nodding his head. A secretive, mischievous light shinning in his eyes as he smiled down on her.

"Yay!" she exclaimed in a childish, playful manner, though softly and lowly, before capturing his lips with hers.

He returned the kiss, tongues slowly dancing together, before he pulled away. Gifting her one last kiss on the lips and then another one on the tip of her nose, he stood up, getting off the bed and graving the jacket resting on the end of the bed she hadn't noticed before. On the floor, ready and waiting for Seiya, a traveling handbag resting by the bed.

And she guessed the suitcase was probably on the lounge room. He really did thought about all the details for the night before and the morning...

"I ordered you breakfast" he said, as he put his jacket on. "Green tea, oat bran bread, some fruit, and all that healthy stuff you like so much"

She chuckled at his disapproving face expression. He was more the coffee, big fat pancakes, chocolate muffins and maybe even some bacon for breakfast kind of guy. It was a wonder he was in such a great shape, giving the amount of junk food he put into his stomach on a daily basis...

But he did move a lot, dancing and jumping and running all over the place on every single one of his shows. And he was good at pretty much every single sport there was, and always found one way or another to get the guys to play basketball or soccer or football with him. And he had also started to go out running with her in the mornings.

Which, of course, was yet another reason why she knew she'd miss her little alien so much...

"Thanks" she said, smiling to him.

"Can't let you starve" he said, winking. "I'm taking a cab to the airport, so you can take my car"

"Ok" she agreed, nodding her head. But when he finally turned around to leave, she jumped to the edge of the bed. "Wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and making him turn back around to face her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him, she kissed him, softly and deeply, enjoying the feeling of him. Breathing him in, loving the feeling of his hands upon his naked skin, caressing her back and waist.

"I'll call you when I land" he offered, smiling softly.

"You better" she warned, in a rather playful tone. But then she smiled again, looking into those midnight blue eyes she loved so much. "I love you"

"I love you too, Haruka" he whispered back, lovingly cupping her face.

They kissed one last time, and then he finally turned around, taking his traveling handbag and stepping out of the bedroom and into the lounge room. She heard the sound of the elevator doors opening up, and she let out a sigh, lazily scratching the back of her head as she got off the bed, searching for a robe or something to put on.

And that's when she saw it. Laying on the floor, next to the forgotten red little riffled dress.

She chuckled, taking it off the floor and putting it on. A mischievous, secretive, highly amused smile coming to her lips as she contemplated her own ass on the mirror.

She wasn't particularly fond of that kind of underwear; she was more the hipster kind of girl. Maybe even briefs. But this one was definitively on the top of the list.

A black, laced thong was now her favorite underwear.

Go figure.

* * *

THE END!

Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
